Threats And Protection
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover...it's a follow on to Love Or Loveless PLEASE READ THAT FIRST! or this won't make sense!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a follow on to Love Or Loveless. I know it's been a long time since I wrote Love Or Loveless, but someone asked for a sequel, and I said I'd write one, so I am writing one. _

_**Threats and Protection**  
__**Chapter 1:**_

The Doctor stood back from the screen on the TARDIS's controls. Rose recognised the look on his face, it was one she hadn't seen so obviously since…since Voldemort had threatened to kill her. It was fear.

'Doctor what's wrong?' She asked.

He didn't answer her. He didn't move at all. He stayed staring towards the TARDIS's screen.

Rose wasn't sure he had heard her. Whether he was ever aware of where he was. She was sure that whatever he had seen on the screen had scared him so much he was frozen.

'Doctor?' She repeated. This time her voice sounded scared. 'What's wrong?'

She walked over to the TARDIS screen to see if she could work out what was wrong, but what was on the screen was in Gallifreyan writing.

'Doctor?' She said again, and when he didn't answer this time, she shook him gently.

'Rose' He looked at her like he was surprised to see her there. His eyes alert with fear.

'Doctor what's wrong?' Rose asked.

The Doctor looked right at her. 'I have to hide you' was all he said.

'Why?' She asked.

The Doctor didn't answer, he just started moving around the TARDIS setting it to take them somewhere.

'Doctor?' Rose tried to keep up with him, though it was like he was walking around in circle. When she managed to get in front of him she placed her hands on his arms to stop him. 'Tell me what's going on? Please'

'He wants to kill you' He replied.

'Who…' Rose started to ask then realised. 'L…Lord…'Rose couldn't finished, and she didn't need to because the Doctor just nodded gravely. 'He wants me dead?' Rose said when she was able to speak again.

'He wants to hurt me' The Doctor said. 'And he knows hurting you would be the easiest way to'

Rose didn't know what to say, but the Doctor could tell from her face that she was terrified.

'I won't let him hurt you' He promised and held Rose close in a hug. 'I promise you, I'll never let anyone hurt you. Especially not him. Never'

'I know' Rose whispered, and she did know. But when you had a known and feared killer wants your blood it's hard to believe you're truly safe. Then again she trusted the Doctor with her life - literally. 'W…Wha…What are you going to do'

'I'm going to take you do Hogwarts' The Doctor replied and started


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: If this is rubbish it's because it was written at about 11:30pm one day. I couldn't sleep and I was trying to take my mind off stuff. Please R&R:_

_**Chapter 2:**_

'But how can we go to Hogwarts?' Rose was shaking slightly as she spoke. 'Aren't you, like, public enemy number 2?'

'Dumbledore's a very trusting man, and a very forgiving man' The Doctor replied putting his arm around Rose to try and stop her from shaking. 'I've spoken to him…'

'When?' Rose asked.

'When you were sleeping once' The Doctor replied. 'I didn't tell you because…because I didn't want to bring it up again. I spoke to him, and he knew there was a chance _he_ would come back again and if _he_ did I would be _his_ joint first target'

'Tha…that still doesn't explain why we are going to Hogwarts' Rose said.

'Dumbledore is the one person _he's_ scared off, that's a helpful point for a start' The Doctor explained. 'Also Dumbledore's got this…this mirror'

'Mirror?' Rose tried to make her voice sceptical and sarcastic but was too scared to be successful.

'Rose you trust me don't you?' The Doctor asked her.

'Of course I do. Why, what are you going to do?' She replied.

'I'm going to hide you in the mirror' The Doctor answered.

Rose turned to face him properly. 'You're going to do _what_?'

'It's a special two way sort of mirror' The Doctor added quickly.

'No, no, no, you are not hiding me in a mirror' Rose insisted

'I have to Rose' The Doctor said.

'No way! Please no'

'We've landed'

'Where?' Rose asked, momentarily distracted.

'Dumbledore's office' replied the Doctor.

'Right. Doctor, please, you cant hide me in a mirror'

'I'll explain everything before I do it I promise. But believe me I haven't got a choice' The Doctor said and led her out of the TARDIS.

DWHPDWHPDWHPDWHPDWHP

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when the TARDIS landed in his office. A few moments later the Doctor came out followed by a blonde girl - presumably Rose Tyler.

'Doctor' Professor Dumbledore said 'And you must be Miss Tyler'

'This is Rose' The Doctor confirmed. 'Professor he's threatened the kill her'

Professor Dumbledore nodded slowly. 'You were right to come here'

'Yeah, so I can be hidden in a mirror' Rose was feeling more herself, and was able to make her voice sarcastic this time. She trusted the Doctor, and she felt safe with him so she couldn't understand the need for her to be hidden in a _mirror._

'You don't like the idea Miss Tyler?' Professor Dumbledore asked.

'No I don't' Rose confirmed.

'Did the Doctor not explain…'

'I haven't really had a chance to' The Doctor admitted.

'Then explain now' Rose said.

'Take a seat' Professor Dumbledore said using his wand to pull two chairs towards them. Rose and the Doctor immediately said down.

'The mirror will…Rose, it'll be like your own room' The Doctor struggled to explain. 'Well…more than a room. It won't feel like you're in a mirror. You will be able to see me though, and everything that happens in the room the mirror is in. But no one but me and Dumbledore will be able to see you. To anyone else it'll just be a normal mirror. Nothing special. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a normal, see-yourself mirror. When I stand in front of it, I'll see you and you'll see me. And you'll see me as I am now rather than what I'll look like soon…

Rose had listened quietly as the Doctor started to explain but she had to interrupt now. 'What d'you mean "rather than what you'll look like soon"?'

'I'm going to look different' The Doctor said and when he saw Rose's face he added 'Don't worry I'm not going to regenerate. I'm going to look different to hide myself'

'But why can't I do whatever you're going to do?' She asked.

'Because…'The Doctor struggled with the honest words. 'Because I'm not risking your life. I won't do anything that'll put your life in danger and putting you in the mirror is the only way to protect you'

'But who'll protect you?' Rose had said before she could stop herself.

'I can look after myself Rose. Honestly I can'

'How…How do I get out of the mirror afterwards' Rose asked.

'A simple spell' It was Dumbledore who answered her this time. 'The same way you go in, I'll bring you out again'

'When it's safe to' The Doctor added. 'Please agree, Rose, I really don't want to do this against your will but I have to do it'

'All right' Rose agreed. 'But only if you tell me your whole plan first'

The Doctor agreed and between them the Doctor and Professor Dumbledore told her everything.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: The spell Dumbledore uses to put Rose in the mirror is Latin for 'Mirror' and 'Cast' :--) _

_Chapter 3:_

'Are you ready?' Professor Dumbledore asked Rose. He and the Doctor had explained the whole plan and let Rose into the room where the mirror was.

'Ready as I'll ever be' Rose replied. She caught the look on the Doctor's face and added 'It's ok, really' even though both of them knew it wasn't. Rose hugged the Doctor. 'See you soon'

'I'll come and see you everyday' The Doctor promised.

'Go' Rose said to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at Rose. 'speculum contendo' He said, and directed his wand towards the mirror. As the wand was guided towards the mirror Rose disappeared…

…She reappeared a moment later in the mirror.

'Rose?' The Doctor stood directly in front of the mirror as soon as Rose appeared in it. 'Can you hear me?'

Rose nodded.

'I'll come and see you later. I promise' He said.

Rose nodded again, lost for words. What did one say when hidden in a mirror? 'See you later' she whispered, and the Doctor walked away, looking back with every step.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

'No one else can know' Professor Dumbledore told the Doctor as he prepared the polyjuice potion. 'If anyone else knows you'll be thrown into Azkaban.'

'Yes I know' The Doctor replied. 'I won't slip up. Not while Rose is in danger'

'Alistair Moody will also know about it. But no one else' Professor Dumbledore added.

'Alistair has to know, it's him I'm turning into' The Doctor replied. 'Is it ready yet?'

'Almost' Professor Dumbledore said, adding the final ingredient. 'Ok its ready' Professor stopped and looked directly at the Doctor. 'Stop worrying about her. _He _can't hurt her there'

'Who said…?'

'Doctor, it's written all over your face' Professor Dumbledore told him. 'Now drink this, and stop worrying'

The Doctor took the goblet off Professor Dumbledore and drank it down quickly. 'Eeeeggggghhhhhh' He moaned in disgust, then without warning he fell to his knees. His hair lengthened becoming a golden dark-blonde color. The shape of his body changed, slightly shorts and plumper. The final thing to change was his face, and his left eye was replaced by Alistair Moody's 'mad-eye'.

Once the change had finished he stood up again. After 10 regenerations the Doctor still wasn't used to the feeling of being in a different body and seeing through different eyes. Knowing this body wasn't his own only made it worse.

'Alistair' Professor Dumbledore said. 'Defence against the dark arts teacher and ex aurar. Ready for this?'

'I'm ready' The Doctor replied, shocked at how different voice sounded.

'The school year starts tomorrow' Professor Dumbledore told him. 'I'll introduce you to the school at the great feast'

The Doctor - Alistair Moody - nodded. His mind back on Rose. He knew she was all right, that she was safe, but not having her with him frightening him. He couldn't see for definite that she was safe. He couldn't help thinking what if someone tried smashing the mirror. What if Rose ended up dying in there. What if, what if, what if.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: this chapter is a bit pointless, and reallllly short. But I didn't want to leave Rose out :P_

Chapter 4:

Rose wondered around. It was like being in a hotel. A lonely hotel, without the Doctor. In every room there was what looked like a full length mirror, but was in fact Rose's way of seeing the Doctor. Reminding her - not that she needed reminding - that she was hidden in a mirror. Unable to talk to anyone else apart from the Doctor - when he came back - and what was she supposed to say through a pane of glass? Doctor, let me out? She knew what was pointless, he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't put her in danger. But what about him being in danger? Rose knew the Doctor couldn't be killed by the killing curse but he wasn't immortal. There was plenty of other ways he could be killed. She knew he'd just regenerate if he was killed, but she didn't want him to get hurt at all. She knew there wasn't much she could do if he did get hurt, but she hated not being able to see what he was doing. She knew what he planned to do, and she didn't like the plan, but she knew there was know way to have stopped him, so she didn't try to. Turning himself into someone else to protect her…surely it wouldn't work. Surely someone would realise how different to Alistair Moody he was acting. And what if the potion started to wear off before he was able to get some more. What if he was seen in his real form. What if he was thrown into Azkaban? What if Voldemort attack him? Kidnapped him? What if, what if, what if. Why did he has to leave her on the side line again? How could she help from inside a mirror?

Simple answer was she couldn't. She was stuck, helpless and useless.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Because I'm completely and utterly crazy, and had nothing better to do with my time ('cept listen to Christmas music but I couldn't find any CDs…(yes I am aware that it's only October…lol!)) I actually watched the whole great feast bit of HP4 and wrote down Dumbledore's first speech (or 'didactic monologue' as my English teacher would say!), so that I could have it exact for this chapter. Lol. And I'm not a HP expect, I don't know who the guy who said 'Auror?' is that's why he's called 'a boy' Please R&R:_

_**Chapter 4:**_

'Now that you're all settled I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well' Professor Dumbledore started, after all the first years had been sorted into their houses. 'You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who don't know, The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical events' Although many students were now talking amongst themselves Professor Dumbledore ignored them, and continued. 'From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me tell you, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint hearted.' Dumbledore paused, and looked towards the huge double doors of the hall. 'Now join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime'

The doors opened and a group of girls, in pail blue coats came dancing down the hall, between the Gryffindor and Slytheen tables. Everyone - especially the boys - watched in amazement as they went down. Madame Maxime followed close behind them. She was a tall, proud looking woman.

'And now…' Professor Dumbledore continued once the Beauxbaton girls' performance was finished. 'The proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff.'

The doors opened again and Igor Karkaroff led his school's boys down the great hall.

Ron Weasley turned to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in shocked. 'Oh my. That's him. That's Viktor Krum' He said.

'Eternal glory' Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed out again once the Durmstrang boys finished their performance. 'That's what awaits the student who wins The Triwizard Tournament. But first they must compete in three tasks. Three _dangerous_ tasks'

On the Gryffindor table the Weasley twins could be heard to say 'Wicked'

DWDWDW DWDWDW

The Doctor as Alistair Moody was watching all this from the side of the great hall. He kept thinking about poor Rose hidden in the mirror, all on her own. He tried to put her out of his mind for a while to concentrate on the task on hand. He was Alistair Moody to everyone now. He looked towards the teachers' table, Barty Crouch was there. He knew Barty was the main person he had to be careful of. If Barty Crouch saw him he'd be on a one way trip to Azkaban. He looked towards the Gryffindor table, and saw Harry Potter. A boy easily recognized by his lightning scar. The boy who lived. The Doctor hadn't thought about it until now, how much he and Harry had in common. None of it good. Both of them wanted dead by Lord Voldemort. Both of them survived the killing curse from _him. _

The ceiling of the hall started acting strangely. The Doctor - Alistair - instantly pulled a wand out of his pocket, and sorted it out. The Doctor felt like it should be his sonic screwdriver in his hand not a wand.

'Alistair' Professor Dumbledore turned to him welcomingly. 'Welcome, old friend'

Alistair came into the hall properly and stood in a corner. He got a bottle from another pocket, and drank from it quickly.

As Alistair had come forward, the group on the Gryffindor table were talking again. Ron filled them in on who he was. 'Mad-Eye Moody' he had said, so of course Hermione corrected. 'Alistair Moody. Ex-auror'

'Auror?' One boy asked.

'Dark wizard catcher' Ron said before Hermione had a chance. 'Half the cells in Azkaban are filled because of him.

'What d'you suppose that if he's drinking' The same boy asked.

'I don't know' Harry said looking directly at Alistair. 'But somehow I don't think it's pumpkin juice'

DWDWDW DWDWDW

Barty Crouch stood in front of all the students, from all three schools. 'After much discussion, the ministry has decided, due to the danger of the Triwizard Tournament, students wishing to enter must be at least 17'

Most of the Hogwarts students started shouting in protest.

'THAT'S RUBBISH' Came from the Weasley twins. 'RUBBISH!!'

'**SILENCE**' Professor Dumbledore shouted, and everyone went quiet. He turned to face something which had been placed next to where he was standing. 'The Goblet Of Fire' He said, pointing his wand at the object, causing it to open, revealing a large goblet. Coming from the goblet was flame of blue fire. 'Any students wishing to enter should write their name of a piece of parchment and throw it into the goblet. Now, the feast'

The Triwizard Tournament was the only thing on everyone's lips as they tucked into the feast.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

'Alistair Moody' Professor Moody - the Doctor thought if he kept referring to himself as Professor Moody, then he might get used to it easier - wrote on the blackboard as he spoke. 'Ex-Auror, and your new defence against the dark arts teacher.' He looked across the classroom, to his right was fourth year Gryffindors, and to his left was fourth year Slytherins. He couldn't work our _why _those two houses had been put together when they so obviously hated each other. 'Right class, can anyone tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?'

'Three, sir' A Gryffindor girl - Hermione Granger - said.

'Correcta…'The Doctor had to stop himself, as he remembered that firstly he promised himself he'd never say "correctamundo" again, and secondly that he wasn't _himself _at the moment, he was Alistair Moody. 'Right you are. And they are so named because…?'

'Because they are unforgivable' Hermione continued. 'The use of any one will…'

'Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban, yes' The Doctor's thoughts returned to the time he was with Voldemort as he finished Hermione's sentence for her. How he belonged in Azkaban, but had to keep himself safe for Rose's sake. _Rose! _He regretted thinking about Rose, because it caused him to worry about her again. He shook his head slightly as if to shake the thoughts away. He looked around the class. 'Now, Weasley' He didn't like the thought of calling someone by their surname so quickly added 'Ron' The ginger haired boy in front of him looked slightly intimidated. 'Can you name any of the three unforgivable curses?' The Doctor had heard something about Arthur Weasley and one of the curses and the Ministry Of Magic, so thought Ron would be able to name at least one.

'Well…um…my Dad did mention one once' Ron said. 'The Imperius Curse'

The Doctor was dreading what he knew he had to do next. He drew our his wand and cast a holographic image of a person. 'Some people believe you are too young to see the effects of these curses. I disagree' He said. 'You need to know what you're up against.' He turned to the image. 'Imperio' He waved wand around in a circle, and the image repeated the action by walking around in a circle. Next he waved the wand up and down. The image copied by jumping up and down on the spot. 'Many witches and wizards have claimed they only did You-Know-Who's work -' even just saying "You-Know-Who" got the Doctor worried again '- under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Which always leaves the problem; how do we sort out the liars' He hurried away from this thought. 'Another, another' Many students warily raised their hands. The Doctor looked at Neville Longbottom 'Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology'

Neville nodded nervously. 'There's the…The Cruciatus Curse'

The Doctor barely noticed how Neville struggled to name the curse, because he was too worried about Lord Voldemort and Rose. 'Correct, correct. Come, come' He gestured for Neville to come to the front of the classroom. Slowly and cautiously Neville came forward. 'Particularly nasty' The Doctor commented. He and Neville stood in front of the image. 'The torture curse' The Doctor continued, he'd seen Lord Voldemort use this curse many times. He hated to have to show it to fourteen year olds, but felt it necessary. Teenagers needed to know the effects of those curses, so tey knew what they would be up against in the future. 'Crucio' He said pointing his wand at the image. The image looked to be in great pain, screeching and putting it's hands over it's head as if to try and protect itself.

Neville looked terrified at the sight of the Cruciatus Curse. The Doctor was looking at the image feeling the same terror but not showing it. He didn't notice Neville's terror until

'STOP IT!' Hermione shouted 'CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM? STOP IT'

The Doctor stop the effect of the curse, and turned to Neville, instantly he noticed how scared, and upset Neville looked. The Doctor gave Neville an apologetic look, and gestured for him to sit now. 'Can anyone name the final unforgivable curse?' He asked once Neville had sat back down. No one answered. Some students looks scared some annoyed. 'The killing curse' The Doctor's voice was quiet as he spoke now. He looked at the image, and pointed his wand at it 'Avada Kedavra' He said, and it fell to the ground. 'The killing curse' His voice was barely a whisper now. He tried to make it louder as he continued. 'I showed you these curses for a reason. There's people out there who will use this curses. You need to know what you are up against. I'll see you all next lesson'

The Doctor was more than glad that that episode was final over, and went to find Dumbledore.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_**Chapter 7:**_

'Professor' The Doctor said entering Professor Dumbledore's office.  
'Alistair' Professor Dumbledore replied. 'How was the first lesson?'  
'Not so good' The Doctor replied. He sat down at Professor Dumbledore's desk. 'Sir, what can you tell me about Neville Longbottom'  
Professor Dumbledore leant forward and looked right at the Doctor. 'What were you wanting to know?'  
'In the lesson, he was effected by seeing the Cruciatus Curse. I mean, more than the other students appeared to be' The Doctor explained. 'I just wondered, if there was a reason for that'  
'I see' Professor Dumbledore said. 'Neville's parents were tortured, by death eaters. Tortured almost to the point of insanity. Alice and Frank's attack left them unable to even recognise their own son. That's why Neville would've been so effected by seeing the Cruciatus curse. He already knew the effects of it, only too well'

The Doctor leaned back against his chair, the feeling of guilt flooded through him. He should've realised something wasn't right when Neville struggled to name the curse, but he'd been too caught up in his own worry that he didn't even notice. He forced a boy to see the effects of a curse that stopped his parents from knowing who he was. It was no wonder Neville had looked so upset and scared. Without a word the Doctor stood up and went to rush out of Professor Dumbledore office.

'Doctor' Professor Dumbledore stopped him 'Where are you going?'

The Doctor turned back to Professor Dumbledore. 'To check he's all right' He replied and went out.

DWHPDWHPDWHPDWHP

Neville was stood staring out of a window when Professor Moody came up to him. Understandable Professor Moody was the last person Neville wanted to see. He didn't turn to face his teacher as he came up to him, he just continued staring out of the window, thinking about the last time he saw his parents.

'Neville?' Professor Moody gently placed his hand on Neville's shoulder. 'Are you all right?'

Neville nodded, still not looking at Professor Moody. Although he had nodded, it would have been obvious to even the most insensitive of people that he wasn't.

'Come with me' Professor Moody said and led him to his office. Neville followed him slowly. Once in Professor Moody's office, Neville sat on a seat away from the desk. Professor Moody sat down at his desk. 'I'm sorry about the lesson today' He said.

'It's ok' Neville replied looking down at the ground.

'No' Professor Moody disagreed 'It's not. I didn't know about your parents but even so I shouldn't have made you see that' He paused to think through what he could say next without risking giving himself away. 'I've seen the curse used before. Several times in fact. But never someone I care about, or someone I love. And I've never

had to see the after effects, the way someone is left after it's been used on them. But Neville you must be a very brave person, knowing how your parents have been effected an…'

'I'm not brave' Neville's voice was quiet but powerful.

'Often a brave person doesn't realise how brave they are because they don't appear to be doing anything' Professor Moody replied. 'But often the bravest people are being brave just getting through each day.'

Neville didn't say anything so Professor Moody thought it best to change the subject. 'I've got something for you'

Neville looked up at Professor Moody, who got up and lifted a book off a shelf. 'I know you're interesting in Herbology and this book is about plants and their uses, etcetera'

'Thanks' Neville said as he took the book off of Professor Moody. He opened it and started reading the first page.

'Off you run, then' Professor Moody said. Just as Neville was about to go out the door he added. 'And Neville, are you ok?'

'I will be' Neville replied honestly and went out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

'Rose?'

Rose was asleep when she heard the Doctor's voice calling her. She sat up quickly.

'Rose?' The voice said again.

Rose was reminded of when she lost the Doctor, and he called to her – to say goodbye. She got out of bed and put on a dressing gown. She stood in front the full length mirror that was in the room. The Doctor sighted in relief when he saw her. 'Are you ok?' He asked instantly.

'I am now you're here' She replied. 'How's it going?'

'Not a great start' The Doctor admitted. As the Doctor placed his hands on the glass, Rose felt inclined to do the same. The worried look on Rose's face matched the look on the Doctor's face. She was quite literally, his mirror image.

'Why, what's happened?' She asked gently.

'I made a boy who's parents were hurt by the Cruciatus curse see the effects pf the curse' The Doctor's voice was full of regret and guilt. 'I didn't know about his parents but that's beside the point. The point is I made him see the effects of it when his parents…'

'You didn't know' Rose tried to reassure him. 'You didn't want to hurt him, you couldn't help that'

'You didn't see his face, Rose. You didn't see the fear and hurt on his face' The Doctor continued. 'You didn't see him staring out of a window, close to tears'

'Doctor' Rose's voice was calm and reassuring but at the same time firm. She longed to come out of the mirror and give him a hug. 'You didn't mean to hurt him. It was an accident. You couldn't help it'

'But I could've' The Doctor insisted. 'I could've took notice when he struggled to name the curse. I could've asked what was wrong. I could've not shown the curse. There's a lot I could've done, Rose, but I didn't…I didn't even notice because I was too caught up…'The Doctor stopped suddenly. After a brief pause he continued. 'That poor boy. His parents are still alive and they don't even know who he is. All because of _him _and _his _followers. All because of people like me. Hundreds of families were torn apart because of me'

'Doctor' Rose's voice was almost pleading now. 'Doctor listen to me' She waited until the Doctor looked up at her. She caught his eyes and looked deep into them. 'You aren't a bad person. You aren't like that anymore. You just got lost, it could happen to anyone. It could've happened to me. Anyone'

'Not you' The Doctor tried to interrupt.

'Even me' Rose stopped him. 'Doctor, it could've happened to anyone. But only a good person would regret it, would care. Would hate themselves for it. Doctor _you're _a good person. Remember that. The boy today was an accident, you didn't mean to hurt him' Rose paused, waiting for the Doctor to say something. When he didn't she added. 'Doctor?'

'How can you be like that?' He asked quietly.

'Like what?' Rose asked confused.

'You just act like it's ok' The Doctor replied. 'Like it doesn't matter. Like…'

'It is ok, but of course it matters' Rose interrupted 'But anyone can see you're punishing yourself enough, you don't need me punishing you as well. And I can't be angry with you when all I can remember is all the times you saved my life and all the times you put yourself in danger to help me and others. All those times you've been willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater cause. All the good in you. You _are _a good person. It's only you who can't see that'

The Doctor half-smiled. It was a smile of gratitude as opposed to a smile of happiness. 'Thank you Rose, I don't know where I'd be without you'

'Well it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere then isn't it' Rose smiled back. 'What've you got to do next?'

The Doctor sighed. 'I have to enter Harry Potter's name into the Goblet Of Fire enough though he's three years too young to really compete'

Rose stared at him with wide eyes in shock. 'Why?'

'Believe me I don't want to but he has to compete in it. It's something that has to happen'

'It must be hard. Being able to see everything' Rose commented. 'And having to make sure it actually happens'

'Yeah' The Doctor replied. 'I'll see you later'

'Be careful' Rose told him. 'See you later'


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yeah I know it's short

Chapter 9:

The Doctor stared down at the piece of parchment that was in his hand. "Harry Potter" is read. A simple bit of parchment, that was going to cause so much hassle and pain to a teenager who has seen and been through enough pain and hassle already. The Doctor wished he didn't have to put Harry through the Triwizard tournament, but it had to happen. Harry Potter _had _to compete.

Holding the piece of parchment the Doctor walked towards the Goblet of Fire, and threw the piece of parchment in.

The blue fire hissed as the parchment hit the flame, and for a second the Doctor thought it was going to been thrown back out, but it wasn't. He stayed there for a moment to check the parchment stayed in the Goblet. When he was sure it wasn't going to be thrown our, he walked away from it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

All the students from all three schools were sitting in the great hall, most were chatting nervously and excitedly. Professor Dumbledore came forth and stood in front of them all. He drew his hand across the hall causing the lights to dim. He placed his hands upon the Goblet of Fire then drew them away. The blue flame turned red and threw out a piece of parchment. After catching it, Professor Dumbledore read the name of it.

'The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum'

All the boys from Durmstrang cheered and Viktor Krum walked forward. Professor Dumbledore pointed him in the direction of where he needed to go. The Goblet of Fire threw out another piece of parchment.

'The champion for Beauxbatons…is Fleur Delacour'

The girl from Beauxbatons cheering was quietly than the Durmstrang cheering had been, but it was cheering none the less. Fleur Delacour stood up, walked forward, and went in the direction that Dumbledore pointed her.

'The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory' Professor Dumbledore said as a third piece of parchment was thrown out.

The majority of Hogwarts students cheered Cedric Diggory as he walked forth and in the direction Dumbledore pointed him.

'Excellent!' Professor Dumbledore called. 'We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions' As Dumbledore spoke Barty Crouch brought in the Triwizard Cup - covered over so it couldn't be seen - and placed it on the teachers' table. 'This vessel of victory…the Triwizard cup' As he said these final three words Dumbledore swung around and pointed at the cup, causing the cover to fly off.

Every student cheered at the sight of the Triwizard Cup. Only a few teachers who were facing the opposite direction noticed the Goblet of Fire. The blue flame was going wild. Dumbledore turned and walked towards it, a look of worry and intrigue on his face. The flame turned red a forth time, and threw out a fourth name.

'Harry Potter' Professor Dumbledore said quietly to himself as he read it. 'Harry Potter' He repeated slightly louder, and when the boy didn't come he shouted 'HARRY POTTER'

'Go on Harry' Hermione told him. 'Harry for goodness sake' She pulled him up and pushed him forward. Slowly and cautiously Harry walked forward. The angered look on Dumbledore's face didn't change as he passed Harry the parchment to prove it was his name that was thrown out. Harry looked at Dumbledore with an expression that asked "what do I do?" Dumbledore simply pointed Harry in the same direction as he has the other three champions.

As Harry walked passed all the Hogwarts students random people called our comments like 'He's a cheat' and 'He's not even 17 yet'

Professor McGonagall patted Harry's shoulder reassuringly and we walked out of the hall to join the others.

Professor Moody felt a familiar twinge of guilt as Harry passed him, and tried to give him a reassuring smile. However it was hard to be reassuring when he knew how this was going to end.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

Professor Dumbledore was fuming. It didn't take a genius to notice that. He stormed straight passed Alistair Moody, and everyone else.

'Harry' He said threateningly, holding Harry by the shoulder 'Harry. Did you put your name in the goblet of fire? Did you did you?'

Harry was a little taken back by Dumbledore suddenly shouting at him, though he realised he should've been expecting it. 'N…no sir' Harry replied.

'Did you get one of the older students to do it for you?' Dumbledore continued, staring Harry in the eyes.

'No sir' Harry's voice was a bit more stable this time. He hadn't done anything wrong.

'You're absolutely sure?' Dumbledore quizzed.

'Yes sir' Harry insisted. Participating in the Triwizard tournament was the last thing he wanted why would he get someone to enter his name.

'But of course he is lying' Madame Maxime insisted.

'To hell he is' Professor Moody said in Harry's defence. 'The Goblet Of Fire is an exceptionally powerful only an exceptionally powerful charm could've hoodwinked it. That's way beyond the talent of a 4th year.'

'You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye' Igor Karkaroff said accusingly to Professor Moody.

'It was my job to think as dark wizards do Igor…remember?' He replied quietly, trying not to act suspiciously.

'This isn't helping Alistair' Barty Crouch said moving between them. His voice was quiet, yet exact as he continued 'The rules are absolute' He turned to face Dumbledore. 'Mr Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a Triwizard Champion.'

Harry looked at Barty worriedly, hoping he'd say the opposite of what he was saying. Everyone turned to face him, he didn't know what to do, or say, so he stood there unmoving, and silent.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry this has been so long coming.**_

_**Chapter 12:**_

'Doctor' Rose said.

the Doctor noticed the smile appear on Rose's face as soon as she saw him. He smiled slightly at her excitement at seeing him. 'Hello Rose' He replied. He tried to keep the smile on his face but failed miserably.

'How'd it go?' Rose asked gently.

'Dumbledore is fuming.' The Doctor answered. 'I mean of course he is. He doesn't know how Harry's name got in there, and there's nothing he can do to stop Harry completing. And I made it happen'

'You had to' Rose told him, in a bad attempt to make him feel less guilty. 'If you hadn't put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire it would've created a paradox, you could've torn a whole in universe. Surely Harry competing wouldn't be as bad as that'

'No, I guess not' The Doctor admitted.

'Harry survives right?' Rose asked, although she knew the answer.

'Yeah' The Doctor said.

'All of Harry's friend's survive, right?' Rose asked.

'Yeah' The Doctor replied, quickly added 'But it could be in flux'

'But it's not' Rose replied. 'You know it's not. Harry competing is a fixed point, like Pompeii' Rose hated to remind The Doctor of what happened in Pompeii but it was the only way to get her point across. 'Vesuvius had to exploded, 20,000 people had to die, because it was fixed. Harry competing is fixed, so the outcome is fixed. Harry will survive. His friends will be fine. It'll all be all right, and come the end of the tournament we'll be out of here.'

'What about Cedric?' The Doctor put in.

'Who?' Rose asked, confused again.

'Cedric Diggory' The Doctor replied. 'He dies at the end of this, and I've sent him to his death'

'NO!' Rose insisted, a little louder than she planned. 'Doctor, Cedric's death is just one of those things that happen. You aren't to blame.'

'Putting Harry's name in the Goblet…'

'Stopped a paradox from forming' Rose said before he could finish. 'I know you can't see it right now, but you did the right thing. As for Dumbledore I think you should tell him'

'_What?_' It was the Doctor's turn to speak louder than planned. 'I can't tell him, he'll go mad'

'No' Rose said simply. 'He won't. You went to see him after I came back, and he listened and he came up with a plan with you. Dumbledore would understand if you told him about Harry _having _to compete. He'd understand why you did it. He'd know that you did the right thing. He _will_'

'You talk like it's so simple' The Doctor told Rose, but it wasn't an insult. It was said with slight jealousy. He wished he could see things with the simple logical innocent Rose still managed to maintain, even after everything she'd seen and done.

'Because it is' Rose replied. 'Well it's not, but this bit is. Dumbledore will be fine with it, because he'll understand. Now go and talk to him'

'All right' The Doctor said. 'I'll go. I'll see you later'

'See you later' Rose replied.

DWDWDW DWDWDWDW

'Professor Dumbledore?' The Doctor said cautious and nervously as he entered Dumbledore's office.

'Professor Moody, come in' Dumbledore replied. The Doctor noticed he had been pacing up and down his office, but sat down after inviting him in.

The Doctor took a swig of polyjuice, before stepping in just to be sure that he cover wasn't slipping. He had been drinking polyjuice regularly each day since being at Hogwarts, but still wasn't used to the horrid taste of it. 'Professor I…' The Doctor started, but stopped, because he was unsure of how to put it. 'I…' He tried again, again without success.

'You…?' Professor Dumbledore asked.

'IknowhowHarry'snamegotintotheGobletofFire' The Doctor spoke so quickly it was a wonder Dumbledore understood him, but he did.

'Sit down, Doctor' This was the first time, since he had started appearing as Professor Moody, that Dumbledore had called The Doctor, 'The Doctor'.

The Doctor swallowed subtly, and sat down opposite Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore leaned forward, with his elbows on his desk, and his hands crossed together. 'How?' He asked simply.

'I…I put it in there' The Doctor replied.

Dumbledore looked him in the eye, a grave serious look on both there faces. The Doctor's because he was worried about Dumbledore's reaction, Dumbledore's because he was worried about what the Doctor say.

'Harry has to compete in the Triwizard Tournament' The Doctor explained. 'It has to happen. It's a fixed point in time. So I had to put his name in, even though I knew it'd come out as a fourth champion.'

'I see' Dumbledore replied, and sat back in his seat.

The Doctor was unsure what Dumbledore meant by 'I see', and waiting to see if he continued, which he did;

'You were right to tell me' Dumbledore said. 'Just as you were right to Harry's name in in the first place'

The Doctor relaxed slightly at Dumbledore's understanding. _You were right, as usual Rose _He thought with a slight smile.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 12, shouldn't be long. How long it is depends upon how long Lola is in telling me what exactly happens at a certain point, because it's soo different in the book and film. . . **_


	13. Chapter 13

-1_A/N: Thankz Lola for the Harry/Malfoy info :) _

_CHAPTER 13:_

'Oi Potter' Draco Malfoy sneered at Harry from in a tree. The Doctor was watching them closely, not trusting this to end nicely. Harry ignored Malfoy, but he continued anyway. 'My Father and I have a bet' He continued. 'He reckons you won't last 10 minutes in this contest' Malfoy paused dramatically. 'I disagree, I don't think you'll last 5'

'I don't care what you or your father think' Harry turned to face Malfoy and told him. 'You're vile, you're wicked, and you're pathetic'

As Harry turned and went to walk away, Malfoy drew his wand out.

'Oh no you don't sonny' The Doctor came forward quickly, stopping Malfoy's curse before it hit Harry. 'I'll teach you to curse someone while their back is turned' The Doctor raised his wand, and with one flick Malfoy was replaced with a rather confused looking white ferret. Harry tried to hold back the laughter while Crabbe and Goyle looked horrified. The Doctor raised his wand up and down, causing the ferret version of Malfoy to also rise up and down.

'_Professor' _Professor McGonagall's voice sounded horrified and annoyed from behind The Doctor and Harry. They both turned to face her, - The Doctor still playing about with ferret-Malfoy- as she walked up to them 'Professor Moody' She said again as she reached them. 'Is that a student?'

'Technically it's a ferret' The Doctor replied simply.

Harry snickered, but soon stop as Professor McGonagall shot him a 'it's not funny' look.

'Professor' McGonagall was now trying to stay calm. 'We never use transfiguration as a punishment' She looked directly at him, and accusingly added 'Surely Dumbledore told you that?'

'He might've mentioned it' The Doctor muttered, and lowered his wand, causing ferret-Malfoy to land on the ground - only to quickly run up into the tree. Professor McGonagall instantly turned him back into a human.

'Then you'll do well to remember it' She told the Doctor and walked away.

Harry smiled at the Doctor, thankfully, and walked off.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: This chapter was quite fun to write. Hehe 'It's not funny' 'oh but it is'_

_**Chapter 14:**_

'I'm really sorry' The Doctor said to Professor Dumbledore for the millionth time since the incident with Draco Malfoy.

'Professor' Dumbledore waved a dismissive hand at the Doctor. 'Stop worrying about it. Every teacher makes mistakes'

'You don't see every teacher turning students into ferrets' The Doctor replied.

Dumbledore tried to hide his laugh, but was unsuccessful. The Doctor stared at him. 'It's not funny' He insisted.

'No it's not' Dumbledore said, but still was smiling.

DWDWDW DWDWDW

'You turned him into a _ferret?_' Rose giggled.

'Rose stop laughing' The Doctor told her. 'It's not funny'

'Oh but it is' Rose insisted, still laughing.

'It really isn't' The Doctor replied. 'I could've lost my job'

'No you couldn't have' Rose said, trying to stop laughing now. 'Dumbledore wouldn't have let you lose your job over it. Not when he knows why you're here'

'It's still not funny'

'_Yes _it is'

'Well Harry was certainly enjoying it'

Rose laughed again. 'I'll bet he was.' She stopped laughing, and worked towards justifying The Doctor's actions 'Malfoy sounds like nothing but trouble, sounds like he was asking for it'

'Oh yes' The Doctor relaxed. 'He stood there, looking at me and said "Professor, please turn me into a ferret and make me fly up and down" and of course I had to do as he asked'

Rose burst out laughing again, and the Doctor finally gave in and laughed.

'That's more like it' Rose commented. 'It's good to see you smiling again'

'Well…' The Doctor said 'You gotta take the good with the bad, smile while sad, love what you've got' He winked at her 'and remember what you had' His smiled wavered only slightly, as he though of Jenny 'People lie' He paused for a second, and quickly added 'Ok, so right now it's me doing the lying, but never mind' He smiled innocently at her. 'Things go wrong, we just have to remember life goes on'

Rose looked at him like he was crazy then burst out laughing. 'Sounds like something from one of the magazines I used to read' She told him.

'It…erm…sort of is' He replied, and diverted his eyes from him.

'When were you reading my magazines, and more importantly why' She was having trouble keeping a straight face, but was determined to get an answer.

'It was ages ago…'

'Keep going' She told him.

'Before my regeneration'

'Keep going'

'Not long after I met you…'

'Yeah…?'

'And I wanted to know what when on in your little teenage-y human mind' He finished.

'If I was out there right now I'd probably slap you' Rose told him, but her smile told him she wasn't serious.

'No you wouldn't'

'No I wouldn't' She agreed. 'But you really have to stop insult humans'

'But you _do _have little minds'

'And without our _little _mind you'd have died, several times' She reminded him. 'Firstly with the Nestene Consciousness. Then with the Gelth in 1860. Then with the Slitheen in Downing Street…'

'I would not have died in Downing Street'

'Then with the editor and the jagra-thingy'

'Jagra-thingy? Rose Tyler, how long have you been travelling with me? Jagrafess' The Doctor questioned.

'Not long enough' She replied. 'Then in 1987.' Rose paused here, she knew the Doctor knew it was her fault he was almost killed then, but she also knew he was too kind to point it out. 'Then with the Daleks, in the year 200100. Then…'

'Ok I get the point' The Doctor said. 'Your little human minds come in helpful, from time to time'

'And I haven't even go on to _this _regeneration yet' Rose continued. 'There was…'

'Ok Rose. I get it' The Doctor tried to sound serious but couldn't stop smiling. 'But you have to admit, you'd be dead a few times over too without my big old alien mind'

'The operative word being old' Rose teased.

The Doctor opened his mouth in horror 'I am not that old, thank you very much. For my people 900 is actually quite young. And age equals experience'

'That would suggest my Mum has more experience than me' Rose commented.

'Some people live more in 20 years than other do in a hundred' The Doctor quoted what he said when he and Rose tackled a human who tried to hold back death.

'Yes they do.' Rose agreed.

'Jackie just didn't' The Doctor commented.

'Oi, that's my Mum you're talking about'

'And you are more like her than you think'

'Yes I am. I _could _slap you' Rose told him.

'I'd like to see you try'

'When I get out, you annoy me and you'll be asking for it'

'Oh I'm scared' The Doctor joked.

'You should be' Rose warned. Then went serious. 'So what's the next step?'

'The Triwizard Tournament starts soon' The Doctor replied.

'Let me know how it goes' She paused and giggled. 'And let me know if you turn anyone else into a ferret.'

'It isn't funny' The Doctor lamely tried to insist.

'Yes it is. I just wish I'd been there' Rose replied.

'I'll see you later Rose' The Doctor said. 'Hopefully you'll be in a less strange mood'

'Me strange?' She called after him 'You're the one turning people into ferrets'

She heard him laugh as he turned out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

-1_**Chapter 15:**_

The Doctor sat down in The Three Broomsticks with Hagrid relaxing with a Butterbeer. Although the Doctor found Hagrid an interesting person and would've loved to have listened to all his stories, he kept finding his mind diverting to Rose. He hated the thought of her all alone in that mirror with the only conversation being when he went to see her. She must've felt so lonely.

'Alistair?' Hagrid's voice saying his "name" brought his back to the room he was in. 'Yeh there?'

'Yeah, I was just thinking about the tournament' He replied.

'Yer, it's funny business, Harry's name in the Goblet' Hagrid said. 'I don't believe fer a second Harry got someone ter put his name in'

'All that kid wants is some peace and quiet. For people to stop expecting him to live up to what h did when he was 1 year old, and to stop judging him by the fact that people know his name and what he did. He didn't ask to be famous and I'm sure he'd give the world not to be. But he is and the world wont give him a break for it.' The Doctor explained how he thought Harry felt knowingly. 'Even one of his friends thinks he wants the glory that comes with this Tournament, but its not glory for Harry. It's just him in the spotlight again, with people like Rita Skeeter making up rubbish about him and blaming him for being there, and the world's believing it because it's Harry Potter, the boy who lived.' The Doctor paused in his mind added _And I put him in that position. _'All he needs is for his friends to believe him when he says he doesn't want his, and for pig-headed idiots like Draco Malfoy to stop taunting him at every opportunity. Goodness knows when he'll get the break he deserves' The Doctor knew when Harry would get a break, and it wouldn't be for another three years. But he couldn't worry about the next 3 years, he had to concentrate on getting Harry through the next few weeks.

'Yer' Hagrid agreed, a little bewildered by the emotion and knowledge Alistair Moody had appeared to have given. Had he not known better Hagrid would've thought he was saw with a mind reader. But the truth, he would never have though. That he was sat with the last of the Time Lords and one of the most wanted men in the wizarding world.

'Hello Hermione' Hagrid said, seeing her come in.

'Hello Hagrid' Hermione replied.

'Speaking of the devil, and he shall appear' The Doctor commented, looking in Hermione's direction.

'Can you're eye - I mean, can you-?' Hagrid tried to ask.

'Yeah, it can see through Invisibility Cloaks' The Doctor said quietly, smiling slightly.

Hagrid smiled at Harry, and leaned forward toward where he guessed Harry's ear would be. 'Meet me at midnight; make sure you have yeh cloak on.' He whispered, and followed the Doctor out.

DWDWDW DWDWDW

Come midnight Harry found himself outside Hagrid's door covered by his invisibility cloak, he knocked the door, and seconds later Hagrid opened it.

'You there Harry?' Hagrid whispered looking in the direction that he guessed Harry was.

'Yeah' Hay replied, and stepped into the cabin, and pulled the cloak off. 'What's up?'

'I've got something to show yeh' Hagrid told him. 'Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yerself covered with that Cloak'

Hagrid opened the door to the cabin and stepped out. Harry followed him, surprised to find them heading in the direction of the Beauxbatons carriage.

'Hagrid, what -?'

'Shhh!' Hagrid muttered, and knocked three times on a door bearing the crosses, golden wands.

Madame Maxime opened it. 'Ah 'Agrid' She smiled when she saw him standing there. Harry noticed she was wearing a silk shawl around her shoulders, as if she had dressed up for this outing. He turned to look at what Hagrid was wearing, and noticed he had combed his hair back, and was wearing a flower in his button hole. He couldn't help wondering what Hagrid had to show him, and why he and Madame Maxime were dressed up for the outing.

'Bong-sewer' said Hagrid, and he held her hand to help her down the steps. Hagrid offered her his arm as they walked along so quickly that Harry had to run to keep up with them.

'Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid' Madame Maxime asked him, playfully.

'Yeh'll enjoy this' Hagrid replied. 'Worth seein', trust me. On'y - don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know'

'Of course not,' Madame Maxime said, an when she fluttered her long black eyelashes Harry started to wish he hadn't let Hagrid drag him along with them.

Harry began to hear men shouting which was followed by an ear-splitting roar. He continued to follow Hagrid has he lead Madame Maxime around a clump of trees, and then they all came to a halt. Harry first thought he was looking at bonfires with men darting around them, then he realised what he was _really _looking at and his mouth fell open.

_Dragons. _Harry realised that Hagrid had dragged him along to warn him. The first task was obviously dragons. He noticed that Madame Maxime was staring at the dragons in shock and awe, so tapped Hagrid on the shoulder.

'Dragons?' He hissed. 'Dragons'

Hagrid shrugged slightly 'Thought you should know about 'em in advance'

'Yeah' Harry replied simply, looking back at the dragons in horror. 'Thanks' He said distantly, then told Hagrid he was going back to bed and left him and Madame Maxime there.


	16. Chapter 16

-1_**Chapter 16:**_

'Come with me, Harry' Professor Moody appeared beside Harry and Cedric.

'Er - Professor, I'm supposed to be in Herbology -' replied Harry, worried that Professor Moody may have overheard him telling Cedric about the first task.

'Never mind that, Harry' said Professor Moody. 'In my office, please…'

Harry followed him, wondering what this was all about.

'That was a very decent thing you just did, Harry' Professor Moody said quietly.

Harry looked at him, shocked. Whatever he'd been expecting this wasn't it.

'Sit down' said Professor Moody and Harry sat. 'So…you found out about the dragons, have you?'

Harry hesitated but he wasn't going to give Hagrid away.

'It's all right,' said Professor Moody, sitting down. 'Cheating's a traditional art of the Triwizard Tournament, always has been, and always will be'

'I didn't cheat' replied Harry. 'It was -- a sort of accident that I found out'

Professor Moody smiled. 'I wasn't accusing you, laddie. Dumbledore knows that he can be as high minded as he likes but you can bet old Karkaroff and Maxime won't be. They'll have told their champions everything they can. They're in it to win. Plus I think they want to beat Dumbledore, to prove he's only human' He laughed, then looked at Harry seriously. 'So…you got any ideas on how you're going to get past your dragon yet?'

'No' replied Harry simply.

'Well, I'm not going to tell you' Professor Moody told him. 'I don't show favouritism, me. I'm just going to give you some good general advice. And the first bit is: play it to your strengths'

'I haven't got any' Harry's thought was spoken aloud before he could stop it.

'Excuse me?' exclaimed Professor Moody. 'You've got strengths if I say you've got them. Now think about it. What are you best at'

'Quidditch' said Harry automatically. 'Fat lot of help that will be'

'Of course it's helpful. You're a great flier from what I've heard.'

'Yeah, but…' Harry looked at him. 'I'm not allowed a broom. I've only got my wand…'

'Which leads me onto my second bit of general advice' Professor Moody told him. 'Which is: use a nice, simple spell which will enable you to get what you need.'

Harry stared at him blankly. What did he need?

'Come on, Harry' whispered Professor Moody. 'Put it together…it's not that difficult…'

And then it hit him. He was best at flying. He needed to get passed the Dragon in the air. For that he needed his Firebolt. And for his Firebolt he needed --

'Hermione' He whispered as he realised it, he added 'Thank you, sir' and bolted out of the room.

Professor Moody smiled after him, glad to have helped. He may not have been able to get Harry out of the Tournament but he could help him through it. _Next stop Dragons _He thought, interested to see how Harry would do getting passed the Dragon.


	17. Chapter 17

-1_**Chapter 17**_

Harry was a picture of nervous when the day of the first task finally arrived. Hagrid had warned him that the Hungarian Horntail was the worst of the four Dragons, and just as his luck would have it he picked out the Hungarian Horntail. The fact that he had pulled out the worst Dragon made him even more nervous if that was possible. Bagman told the four contestants that the aim was to retrieve a golden egg from passed the Dragon. He then offered Harry some help because he said Harry was the 'underdog' of the Tournament. Harry had refused this saying that he already had a plan

Harry stayed in the tent the whole time, while Cedric, then Fleur, then Viktor when out to face their Dragons. The whole time Bagman's commentary made him feel worse and worse through comments like '_Clever _move - pity it didn't work!' and 'Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow' and then eventually it was his turn.

When he heard the whistle blow, Harry walked out through the entrance of the tent. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staying down at him from the stands, some of which he knew had been magicked there since he'd last stood on that stop. He looked around for a familiar face and it wasn't long before he saw all his teachers, and then Hermione. And then he saw the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her eggs. Her evil, piercing yellow eyes watched Harry carefully. The crowd, Harry realised, was making a great deal of noise, but he didn't know nor care if it was friendly or not. He needed to focus, and without another thought he raised his wand.

'Accio Firebolt!' he shouted. He waited terrified that it hadn't worked…

…And then he saw it, speeding through the air towards him. It stopped midair beside him. Harry threw his leg over the broom and kicked off the ground.

DWDWDW DWDWDW

_Please be all right, please be all right _The Doctor thought over and over again and he watched Harry fly up, then dived and swerve.

'Great Scott, he can fly' Bagman yelled, as the crowd gasped in amazement. 'Are you watching this, Mr Krum?'

The Doctor didn't bothered to look around and see if Viktor Krum _was _watching, he kept this eyes fixed to Harry. Which wasn't easy with the way he was flying so professionally. The Horntail stopped trying to follow Harry and hovered protectively over her eggs.

'_Come on, Harry, come on' _The Doctor whispered '_You can do this. Get her away. Get the egg. Get out of there_'

Harry became to fly this way and that, not getting close enough to the Dragon to let her breathe fire and scorch him, but still close enough to pose a threat and ensure that her eyes were fixed on him. He flew higher, and the Horntail's head rose with him. He went higher and higher until the only way she could reach him was to move up. She outstretched her wings, and Harry dived.

'Yes! Go on Harry_' _The Doctor didn't realise he was shouting aloud until he'd finished speaking.

The Dragon didn't realise what Harry was doing until it was too late. Harry took his hands off his broom, and grabbed the golden egg. He soared back up and flew around the crowd, smiling all over his face.

'Look at that!' Bagman yelled. 'Will you just look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his eggs! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr Potter!'

The Doctor went with Hagrid and Professor McGonagall to meet Harry. The three of them waved Harry towards him, smiles all over all of their faces.

'That was excellent, Potter' cried Professor McGonagall 'You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score' She pointed to the tent where Madam Pomfrey was 'over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already…'

'Yeh did it, Harry!' said Hagrid hoarsely. 'Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that was wors'…'

'Thanks Hagrid' said Harry loudly, to stop Hagrid revealing that he'd shown Harry the Dragons beforehand.

'Nice and easy does the trick, Harry' The Doctor smiled.

'Thank you Professor' replied Harry and Professor McGonagall ushered him to the first-aid tent.


	18. Chapter 18

_**a/n: Sorry this chapter is so short, but since I'm working for the book now it was needed, and the scene was short anyway. . .the next chapter will be up at the weekend at the latest (I hope!). Atm my mind is blank of what to write. . . lol! Anyway R&R:**_

_**Chapter 18:**_

The Doctor smiled when he saw Harry returning to find out his score, with his best mate Ron Weasley at his side. The Doctor had been hoping that Ron would see sense and accept that Harry hadn't put himself forward for this, and they would be on talking terms again. Harry needed his friends, more than anything right now. And now it look like it'd finally happened. The Doctor had seen the scores for the other three contestants. Both Karkaroff and Madame Maxime had been biased and given their champions 10 out of 10. Dumbledore had been fair and given Cedric an eight.

Harry, Ron, the Doctor, and the whole crowd watched carefully as the first judge - Madame Maxime - raised her wand into the air. A silver ribbon like fabric shot out of it and curled itself into a 8.

'Not bad. I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder…' Ron commented while Harry just stayed staring at the judges.

Next was Mr Crouch - 9.

'Looking good' Ron yelled, smiling.

Dumbledore - 9. The crowd was cheering more than ever.

Ludo Bagman - 10

'Ten?' Harry whispered in disbelief. 'But I got hurt…what's he playing at?'

'Well don't complain' Ron yelled excitedly.

Karkaroff raised his wand - 4.

'_What?_' Ron bellowed furiously. 'You lousy biased scumbag' Ron was speaking aloud what the Doctor was thinking - though the Doctor's thoughts were less rude. 'You gave Krum 10' Ron continued. He turned to Harry. 'You're tied first. You and Krum are on 40. This is bloody brilliant'

It was brilliant, the Doctor silently agreed, but it was only the beginning he couldn't help but pessimistically thing. 'Rose' he whispered silently to himself and slipped off to see her.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19:**_

'How'd the first task go?' Rose asked when the, though her voice was quieter and less excited than usual.

'He was amazing Rose, just amazing.' The Doctor replied. 'He got his broom and tricked that dragon like it was easy…'

'That's great' Rose smiled, but her smile looked sad.

'Rose, what's wrong?' asked the Doctor.

'I hate it in here' she told him. 'I hate only seeing you every so often, and not knowing whether or not you're ok when I don't see you'

'I know, and I'm sorry. But I promise you I'm fine'

'But what if you weren't fine one time? What is you got hurt, what then? I wouldn't know, and I wouldn't be able to help' Rose replied. 'I just want to be with you, so I can see that you're safe'

'I know you do, but you can't Rose. I need to keep you safe, and I'm doing that by keeping you in there' explained the Doctor.

'I'd be just as safe out there with you. Voldemort can't get into Hogwarts, and even if he did I trust you. You'd keep me safe'

'I can't risk it. So many time when we've been travelling I've almost gotten you trapped'

'And every time you got me away safe, because you always do.' Rose insisted. 'I know you'd do anything to keep me safe, and I know you're doing this to keep me safe, but please just let me out with you. Please Doctor.'

'Rose I…'

'You have no idea what it's like in here' Rose realised she sounded desperate, but didn't care because she was. 'There's just nothing here. Nothing at all. I hate it. I have no contact with anyone 'cept some short conversations through a pane of flipping glass. I haven't been able to hug you or feel you close to me for weeks, but I've kept quiet because I've known your reasoning, but I can't anymore. I know you're trying to keep me safe, I know that, but I feel safe when I'm close to you. I feel more like I'm in danger right now because you aren't with me. Whenever I'm with you, whatever is happening, I'm not afraid, because I'm with you. I'll always be safe with you'

'But I haven't always protected you' The Doctor replied. 'You feel safe with me but you don't know that you always are. Anything could happen. I can't let you out. I'm sorry, Rose, I really am. I could slip you, then you could be hurt. I can't risk that'

'You could slip up? Why because you're only human?' Rose asked with a hint of sarcasm.

'Because everyone makes mistakes' replied the Doctor. 'What if I let you down at the most important moment and you were hurt?'

'If you're saying that then it could happen anywhere on any planet with any creature facing us. It's never happened and I know you, it never will happen. You've never let me down'

'Oh?' The Doctor laughed harshly. 'Haven't I? What about the reason you found a way back? I could've…' The Doctor couldn't finish his sentence.

'No you couldn't, and that's the whole point _you couldn't_. You protected me just like you always do'

'And I'm doing that now'

'No. now you've trapped me in a mirror bored and lonely' Rose replied. 'Voldemort is just a human being with some spells. We got passed him before - together - and we can do it again. Together'

'I'm sorry Rose, you have to know I hate doing this to you, but I've got no choice'

'You've got every choice' Rose called after him as he walked away. 'Please, Doctor. _Let me out of here_'

He turned back and from the doorway of the room he whispered 'I'm sorry' before slipping out.

Rose moved away from the mirror in her 'room' and laid on the bed, trying not to cry. She wished and wished that somehow she could convince him to let her out, but she knew he'd never change his mind. She got his reasoning, and she admired him for trying to keep her safe, but she still hated it. She just wanted to hug him, and feel people around her. Anything was better than being alone.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: The whole dreaming idea came from the genius that is Cheri1! :--) Thanks Cheri! Please R&R everyone:**_

_**Chapter 20:**_

_'Doctor' Lord Voldemort appeared clear as day in front of the Doctor. 'Long time no see'_

_The Doctor swung around to face him. The fear was clear on his face, although he tried to hide it. 'What d'you want?'_

_'You're going to pay' Lord Voldemort told him. 'No one betrays me and gets away with it.' He looked around. 'Where's the precious Miss Tyler?'_

_'Safe from you. You won't hurt her' The Doctor replied._

_'Guess I'll just have to hurt you instead' said Lord Voldemort. _

_'How?' asked the Doctor. 'You're wand it useless against me and you know it'_

_'Maybe, but magic is only one way I can hurt people' Lord Voldemort replied. _

_The Doctor didn't think, he just ran. He didn't know what Voldemort was planning but he knew he had to keep himself safe, and to do that he had to get away from there._

_'You can't outrun me, Doctor' Voldemort replied, appearing again in front of the Doctor, who skidded to a stop. He went to turn and run in the opposite direction but Voldemort grabbed hold of him._

Rose woke up screaming '_Noooo.' _She expected to someone come into her room, and prepared to tell them she was fine it was just a nightmare, but no-one came. And she remember, she was trapped in the mirror. No-one could come. She sat up hugging her knees, tears running down her face. She was terrified for the Doctor. And she didn't know if this dream was purely a dream because she was scared, or whether it was real like last time. Rose couldn't think why the TARDIS would send her that dream even if it was real, there wasn't anything she could do.

'Are you ok, Doctor?' Rose whispered. 'Please be all right'

Rose now wished more than anything that she could get out of here. To check the Doctor was all right, and if he was to have him hug her and tell her it was just a dream.

'It was just a dream. It was just a dream' She whispered over and over again, while gently rocking back and forth. She tried to believe it, to believe he really was all right, and it was just a dream. But she couldn't. Before when she'd be in the parallel world it hadn't just been a dream, so how could it be now? 'Please come, Doctor, please come.'

He didn't come and Rose stayed scared.


	21. Chapter 21

-1_**Chapter 21:**_

The Doctor couldn't stop thinking about Rose. He felt terrible for forcing loneliness upon her like that, but he still felt it was the only way to keep her truly safe. But she'd left her family for him, her Mum and her Dad, when she knew there was a possibility she was walking into a death trap. And now he'd isolated her from everything. Left all alone. Should he let her out? He wondered about it, thinking he should, but he couldn't. He was so worried about her and letting her out would mean there was a chance Voldemort could get to her even if they were in Hogwarts. He understood how she felt, and he wanted to sort it out for her but he couldn't until it was safe. No it wouldn't be safe when they were leaving, but it would be safe for them to leave. Time would get back on the right track at the end of the tournament and they'd leave and let the rest play itself out. But for now they had to stay like they were. The only thing he could do was visit her as often as possible, and stay as long as possible. Including right now.

'_**DOCTOR!**_' Rose practically screamed when she saw him. 'oh my word. You're all right'

'Of course I'm all right' He replied confused. 'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I…I…I dreamed you…Voldemort found you' struggled Rose close to tears.

'Oh Rose' replied the Doctor. 'I'm so…'

'You were out there with him and there was no way you could get away. I woke up as he grabbed hold of you.' whispered Rose. 'There was no one around to help you, and there was nothing anyone could've done even if there was. He didn't care that I wasn't around or that he couldn't kill you with his wand, because there…there's other ways h-he can hu-hurt you.'

'It's only a dream, Rose, remember that' The Doctor replied. 'Even if he was here, which he isn't and won't be, he wouldn't recognise me at the moment, so he wouldn't be able to hurt me'

'But what if he did. What if he was here and he did fine it. It wasn't just a dream last time I dreamed about him. It was real then, it could be real now'

'But at that time you were dreaming about it as it was happening' The Doctor replied. 'Nothing's happened, so I'm sure it's just a dream. You're probably just so worried that your subconscious gave you a nightmare. Try not to worry about it'

'It's all I can think about' admitted Rose. 'Since I woke up from it I haven't been able to get the image out of my head. How scared you looked. There was nothing that could be done for you. Who knows what he was going to do next. I was worried about you as it was. Worried he might return, worried that something would happen and no one would be able to help. But now, Doctor, it's worse than worry. I'm terrified. I woke up screaming, and there was no one there. You weren't there and I thought you'd be captured by him. I thought it was real, just like it was before. And there was nothing I could do but sit and wait, for _hours. _Just waiting. If you had been captured would anyone have told me? What if they didn't know where you were? Would I be told but forced to stay in here, like you're forcing me to. Or would I not be told and just be left here wondering why you weren't coming to see me? You say you're trying to protect me and I get that. I'm grateful for that, but with me in here there's no one to look after you, to protect you'

'I can…' The Doctor tried to start.

'Don't give me you can look after yourself, because I know it's mostly truly, but you slip up. You make mistakes and you put yourself in danger' Rose interrupted. 'And you think you deserve to be punished because you haven't forgiven yourself for that time so would you even put up a fight if Voldemort did find you? -'

'Of course I would, Rose' The Doctor insisted. 'I'd try and keep myself safe….'

'How do I know you wouldn't only half fight. Let him get you, and hurt you to make up for all the people you hurt…'

'Because I wouldn't. I'd do everything in my power to keep myself safe for you Rose. You keep me going, and wouldn't give in and let him hurt me. Did I in your dream?'

'No, you ran. You ran from him, but he appeared in front of you and grabbed you'

'Exactly, Rose, I ran in the dream. If it happened in real life - which it wont - but if it did I'd run, and if that didn't work I'd put up a fight' The Doctor replied. 'Rose I promise you that. But you have to believe me it's just a dream it's not going to happen. Please believe me'

'Ok' Rose replied shakily, and whispered to herself 'it was just a dream. So how's the preparation for the second task going?'

'That hardly seems important right now' said the Doctor.

'I'm still interested' Rose said, trying to change the subject, to take her mind off the dream.

'Well to be honest I don't know about Harry, but I don't think he's figured it out yet. Cedric's figured it out and I'm hoping he's going to return Harry's favour and give him a clue as to what he has to do' The Doctor replied.

'What do they have to do?' asked Rose and the Doctor explained. And he stayed there with her for ages afterwards, talking about the competition, and anything else they could think of to talk about.

'I'll be back soon, I promise' He told her before going out.

'You better be' Rose said, shakily as a joke, but at the same time serious.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: The spell to get her out again is Latin for 'cast out of mirror'

Chapter 22:

The night of the Yule Ball arrived a few nights later. The Doctor stood at the edge of the hall watching everyone else, and trying to lose himself in the festive cheer. The four champions entered the rooms with their dates. Harry was with one of the Patil twins - his best friend Ron was with the other twin. The Doctor couldn't help but wonder if this had been a last minute decision. Harry's other best friend - Hermione Granger - was with the Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum. Neville Longbottom was with the youngest of the Weasleys, the only girl, Ginny. One of the Weasley twins was with Angelina Johnson, while the other was with Alicia Spinnet. Later on the Doctor realised it was Fred with Angelina and George with Alicia. He looked around to the adults in the room, there weren't many dancing. However, a couple were Hagrid was with Madame Maxime, and the caretaker Mr Filch was dancing with his cat. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh when he saw this.

While most people danced and appeared to enjoy themselves, the Doctor thought about Rose. Her nightmares had continued each night since the first, slowly getting worse. The Doctor thought about what she had said. He knew what it was like to be alone and feel lonely, and the last thing he wanted to do was make Rose feel like that. After everything she'd done for him he just wanted to protect her, but was he really doing that by keeping her in the mirror? Was it really best for her to be alone even if it was safe? He hated to think that by trying to protect her he was actually hurting her.

DWDWDW DWDWDW

'Are you sure about this?' Dumbledore asked, when the Doctor told him he wanted to bring Rose out of the mirror already.

'I'm sure. I can't keep her in there any longer, it's not fair on her' replied the Doctor.

'Let's go and get her then' said Dumbledore and they went into the room Rose's mirror was in.

'What's going on?' Rose asked nervously, when she saw them both stood there.

'We're bringing you out' The Doctor said with a slight smile.

Rose resisted the temptation to smile madly, and calmly asked 'Why?'

'Because you were right' said the Doctor. 'It's not fair on you being in there'

Rose them smiled. 'Thank you' she whispered.

Professor Dumbledore stood directly in front of the mirror. 'Iacio ex speculum' He said pointing his wand to the mirror. Rose disappeared from in the mirror…

…And reappeared in the room a moment later. She looked from Dumbledore, to 'the Doctor'.

'I know you said you had to hide, but jeez how different could you look' She teased weakly, and the Doctor laughed. He threw his arms around her, and held her close.

'I'll leave you to it' Dumbledore smiled, and left the room.

'I'm sorry, Rose' The Doctor told her.

'I'm just so glad to be out' replied Rose. 'You looked so different though'

'I'm still be though' he promised. 'Still going to protect you 'til the bitter out if need be.'

'But that's not going to happen, is it' Rose insisted.

''Course not' The Doctor replied optimistically, although he was slightly worried.

'We'll stick this out together' Rose smiled. 'And now I can see how _amazing _Harry is in the contests'

The Doctor laughed. 'He was totally amazing against the dragon'

'Yes' Rose looked thoughtful. 'I think you might have mentioned it. Wasn't there some flying involved?'

'Ooooh, Rose Marion Tyler, there was more than "some flying" involved. Only the best flying I have ever seen' replied the Doctor,

'How much flying have you seen before?' asked Rose.

'Ah' The Doctor said, quickly adding. 'That is beside the point. He was great'

Rose giggled. 'I'll believe you'

'Ask anyone, they'll tell you. Harry Potter outstandingly great flier'

'I said I believe you' Rose repeated smiling.

'Yesssss' The Doctor agreed. 'but did you _mean _it?'

Rose smiled innocently. 'Of course I did'

DWDWDW DWDWDW

'Rose?' The Doctor said seriously after a while of them joking about.

'Yeah?' She asked.

'I need to hide you like I'm hiding' said the Doctor.

'What am I going to look like?' Rose asked, worriedly.

'There's this young witch called Andrea Worthington. She was going to be here just as a spectator for the Triwizard Tournament but she's been ill so she couldn't come. You're going to look like her' explained the Doctor.

'Ok. So I'm a spectator' Rose said. 'That's ok. What does this spectator look like?'

The Doctor held up a picture of Andrea. She was about the same height as Rose, with long straight black hair, and glasses.

'Glasses?' Rose moaned. 'Glasses? You are kidding me'

'_Ro-se' _The Doctor moaned back. 'You'll be fine'

'Ok' She agreed. 'How does this change thing work?'

'You have to drink this' He pulled a small flask out of his pocket. 'Regularly, so that the image doesn't fade' He passed it over to Rose, and just as she was about to drink it he added. 'Oh and it doesn't taste very nice'

Rose ignore him and drank it down. 'Yuuuckkkkk' She said afterwards. 'There's no where on this earth or any other planet in any universe that I am ever ever going to drink that _ever _again. Have you got that?'

'Yes Andrea' The Doctor replied. 'But you don't have a choice'

'Great' She muttered sarcastically, and stood in front of the mirror. 'That is so weird'

'You'll get used to it after a while' The Doctor said.

'Yeah right' Rose replied. 'You got used to being Moody yet?'

'Well…not exactly…'

'Exactly' Rose said, and smiled. 'Right so what's next?'

'Next task. Something stolen'

Rose looked at him her face a picture of confusion, and the Doctor explained the second task as they walked out of that room.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23:**_

_'Professor Moody' Voldemort's voice gave cold and hard from behind Alistair Moody. Alistair swung around to face him. 'Long time no see. I heard you gave up your job as a dark wizard hunter'_

_'Retired' Alistair replied. 'There's a difference'_

_Voldemort raised his wand, but Alistair got there first. 'Stupefy' Alistair called, and Voldemort fell unconscious._

Rose woke up out of breath as though she had been running. She tried to steady her breathing, and saw Alistair Moody sat on the bed beside her. It took her a moment to remember everything that was going on.

'Doctor' She whispered.

'Another nightmare?' He asked gently.

'Sort of' replied Rose honestly. It was a nightmare because Voldemort was in it. It wasn't a nightmare though because the Doctor hadn't been hurt, he'd stopped Voldemort. 'You stopped him'

'Well that's because I'm brilliant' smiled the Doctor.

Rose sat up and laughed. 'Modest about it too, apparently'

'Well, Miss Tyler, I must be brilliant if I'm acting brilliant in your dreams. Dreams are a reflection of real life' said the Doctor. He realised what he said and quickly 'Sometimes. Not always obviously. But me being brilliant is obviously me just being me'

'Oh of course' said Rose, half sarcastically, half seriously.

'Now, up and dressed. Second task today' said the Doctor. 'I'll meet you there'

DWHPDWHPDWHP

The Doctor knew that with Neville's help Harry had found a way to breathe underwater for an hour. Now he just has to hope Harry got Ron out in time. Rose was already in the stands with the crowd waiting for the task to begin. The Doctor had told her he was going to meet her there, and after a lot of scared complaining Rose agreed to go on. The Doctor was on his way to join her when he was stopped by two Ravenclaw students.

'Professor Moody' one called as they ran up to him. They were both out of breath when they reached him. 'Come quickly'

'What's wrong?' replied the Doctor.

'We were walking' one of them continued 'and…and we saw…we swear we don't know what happened'

'Never mind, what did you see?' The Doctor hurried him.

'A student, lying unconscious I…we…she could be dead' He continued 'I couldn't tell, and we couldn't get near her. It was like there was something stopping us'

'Like a force field?' asked the Doctor.

Both boys nodded, and the one who hadn't spoke added 'We thought you'd be able to get through because you were an auror'

'Of course' The Doctor said. 'You two go to the second task, I'll go and help her' The Doctor paused, then added 'And if you see Andrea - medium height, long black hair - tell her I'll be there soon, and she's not to come looking for me.' The Doctor rolled his eyes slightly as he said 'Knowing her she'd be worried she was missing something excited'

'Yes sir' the boys nodded and ran off.

DWHPDWHPDWHP

'Andrea?'

Rose turned to see two Ravenclaw boys looking at her. 'Yes?'

'Professor Moody told us to tell you he's gone to help a girl who's unconscious…' One started.

'Or dead' The other put in.

'He won't be long, and you aren't to go after him.' the first continued. 'You aren't missing anything exciting'

'Ok' said Rose, and turned back to the water. Her first thought was to go after the Doctor, even though he'd said not to, but she thought best of it. She thought it was _probably _just a girl hurt, but she couldn't help but think there was a chance it was a trick. _Stop it _she told herself _He'll be fine _but her mind still added _I hope._

DWHPDWHPDWHP

The Doctor ran in the direction the boys had came from, but he found no girl and no force field. Just a familiar, unfriendly face.

'Moody' Lord Voldemort said. 'You're going to help me'

'Like I'd help you in a million years' scoffed the Doctor.

'Oh you're going to help me, Moody. Even if it kills you.' Voldemort said.

'Oh yes, because me dead will definitely be helpful to you' said the Doctor sarcastically.

'Don't mess with me, Alistair' warned Voldemort.

The Doctor realised something. 'D'you know who I am?'

Voldemort sighed impatiently 'Alistair Moody. Dark wizard hunter. Which is why no one would suspect you of helping me'

Glad that Voldemort didn't realise who he was, but worried about what he wanted, the Doctor cagily asked 'What d'you want my help with?'

'I believe the Doctor and his precious lover, Rose Tyler, are hiding out at Hogwarts and _you _are going to find them for me' Voldemort explained. 'Failing that…'

'The Doctor at Hogwarts?' The Doctor laughed sarcastically. 'Oh that's a good one. Dumbledore would definitely allow a killer to hide out at Hogwarts.'

'_Failing that' _Voldemort continued 'You can get me Harry Potter'

'You are off your trolley if you think I am going to help you' The Doctor told him.

'You don't have to agree to helping' Voldemort told him. 'I can make you'

The Doctor grabbed his wand from in his pocket, as Voldemort did the same thing. They both shouted a curse, and the Doctor fell to the ground.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24:**_

Rose stayed watching the second task. Everyone had panicked slightly when Harry had jumped into the water because he stayed down there longer than everyone else. Rose had even heard one boy - she realised it must have been Neville Longbottom - shout 'I've killed Harry Potter' but then Harry came flying back out. What when on under the water, Rose wasn't too sure of. Harry was the last champion to come back out of the water. He almost wasn't up in the hour. She realised from the hustle and bustle afterwards than Harry had been last up because he had tried to save both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger instead of just Ron, and then he had even gone back to try and save Fleur's sister. Rose thought this was brave of him considering he was risking his own life in the process. The Doctor hadn't returned in the whole time of the second task, and Rose was now beyond worried. She had convinced herself that something had happened. It couldn't just have been an injured girl, he would've been back by now if it was. Something had to have happen. _What if Voldemort has got to him _the voice of doom in her mind said. She tried to think positively that it could be anything, but she couldn't believe it was just anything. In her dream the Doctor may've stopped Voldemort, but that doesn't mean that would've happened if they'd come face to face.

She realised sitting there worrying wasn't doing her or the Doctor any good, so she tried to find him. First she went to the hospital wing and asked if they'd seen him.

'Sorry, love, he's not been in here for ages' A witch who was working in there said.

'All right.' She said. As a cover story she just said 'He just wasn't at the second task, so I wondered if he was here with a student or something'

'Bloody nuisance that Triwizard Tournament' the witch said, and Rose had a feeling she was going to start going on and on. 'Those champions are nothing but kids. Especially that Harry Potter, he shouldn't be competing at all, he shouldn't'

'I suppose not' Rose agreed hurriedly, the witch opened her mouth to replied but before she had a change Rose quickly added. 'I'll be off them'

'All right, love.' The witch said. 'If I see Alistair I'll tell him you're looking for him'  
'Thanks' Rose called back as she walked off.

DWHPDWHP

The first thing the Doctor noticed was that his pockets had been empty. Then he realised he was locked in some building. He noticed his pockets empty first because when he had come around he had automatically reached in his deepest pocket for his flask of polyjuice potion. He panicked at this, without the polyjuice potion Voldemort would find out who he really was sooner rather than later. Without the polyjuice potion Voldemort would know Rose was around. And now Rose was in danger. He felt his hair, and realised it was shortening. He was turning back into himself.

'Alis--' Voldemort stopped mid-word, when he noticed the Doctor sat where Moody had been. 'What the hell? I knew you were hiding at Hogwarts, but disguised as an ex-auror? How did you get it'

The Doctor stood up and looked right at him. 'With Dumbledore's help. I'm still not helping you'

'Oh I don't want _help _from _you' _Voldemort replied. 'I want revenge. Nobody almost destroys me, and then walks away like nothing's happened'

'So what are you planning to do?' asked The Doctor a slight smugness in his voice. 'You can't kill me remember?'

'No, I can't kill _you' _replied Voldemort.

'You'll never hurt Rose' hissed the Doctor.

'Oh but Doctor' Voldemort's voice was patronising. 'You've got no way of stopping me' He let out a cold hard laugh, that made the Doctor shiver.

The Doctor tried to force his way passed Voldemort, but Voldemort simply punched him, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards.

Voldemort laughed again. 'Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, you are so _easy. _I would've at least expected you to put up a fight'

The Doctor was back on his feet in an instant. He wanted to find a way to get out of there and back to Rose with no violence, but he knew this wasn't just unlikely, but close to impossible. Voldemort grabbed him by the chest and pushed him against a wall. 'You see whether you put up a fight or not it makes no difference at all' Voldemort was obviously taking great job in having a hold on the Doctor. 'I can make you get Rose and bring her here. I can make you stand and watch her dying a slow painful death'

'_Shut up!_' The Doctor insisted. 'I'll never let you hurt Rose. Never never never. And nothing you can do will change that. _Nothing_'

'Thing is Doctor, there is' replied Voldemort 'See the killing curse may not work on you, but other curses do. Earlier is proof of that.'

The Doctor didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to know what Voldemort was planning, but wasn't going to ask. He knew if he spoke now it would be obvious he was scared. He could stare Voldemort out, he could look fine, but words were sure to fail him.

'Why so quiet, Doctor?' Voldemort asked 'No words to stop me. No way to stop me from hurting your precious, love? Nothing' Voldemort smiled deviously. 'You're powerless, just how you should be. Now lets put this plan into action'

The Doctor couldn't not saying anything now. He realised he didn't care if Voldemort knew he was scared, he had to know 'What plan?'

'You'll see soon enough' Voldemort moved away from the Doctor and drew out his wand. 'Imperio' he said and the Doctor looked right at Voldemort, unmoving.

DWHPDWHPDWHP

'Dumbledore' Rose burst into his office, panic written all over her face.

'Andrea, what's wrong?' He replied.

'I--I can't find him anywhere' said Rose. 'I've looked all over the grounds. I've asked loads of people. No one's seen him since just before the second task.'

'Who saw him then?' asked Dumbledore calmly.

'Two boys from Ravenclaw told me that he was going to see to a girl who was unconscious and that I wasn't to go after him. So I didn't, but he didn't come back for the task, and now I ca-can't find him' Rose was hyperventilating by this point

'All right. Before we do anything you need to calm down' said Dumbledore firmly but gently.

'Calm down?' Rose shrieked. 'Anything could've happened to him. He could be anywhere'

'_Rose' _Dumbledore insisted. 'He's probably fine, but either way working yourself isn't going to help anything'

'Ok, ok' agreed Rose, and breathed in and out deeply until her breath was regular again.

'Right' said Dumbledore. 'I'm sure he's fine. Probably just lost track of time' Rose was shaking her head as Dumbledore said this but she didn't argue. 'You stay here, I'll go and find him'

'But…' Rose started.

'You stay here' Dumbledore insisted.

Rose reluctantly stayed where she was as Dumbledore walked out of his office. _He'll be all right. He'll be all right. He'll be all right _she told herself, trying to force herself to believe it.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25:**_

The Doctor felt calm. It was as though he was floating in his mind. Every care and worry had been removed. He was care and worry free, and a slight feeling of happiness fell through him. All the fears he had had moments before had gone, and there was just calm and peace. He was acutely aware of what was going on around him. He knew he wasn't in control of his action, but that didn't matter. Right now nothing matter. He was at peace, like he hadn't been for so so long.

'So Doctor' Voldemort's voice had more than a hint of smugness in it. He had the Doctor under his control. He had won, and that was all that matter. Except, of course, revenge. And that meant 'Rose Tyler' He said. 'Bring her to me'

'Bring Rose Tyler' repeated the Doctor. 'I will bring you Rose Tyler'

'Drink this' Voldemort passed the Doctor a small flask. The flask with the polyjuice potion in. 'Drink it regularly until I see you again.'

'I'll drink it' agreed the Doctor, taking the flask and drinking some of the contents. Slowly he turned back into Alistair Moody.

'I'll see you and Miss Tyler soon won't I'

The Doctor nodded, and walked back to the castle. As he was walking he remembered that Rose was hidden at the castle, looking like a woman called Andrea. He knew he was hidden, looking like Alistair Moody. He knew that Rose, and Dumbledore were the only people who knew who they really were. But he couldn't work out _why _they were hidden, or _why _no one else knew who they really were. _Oh well _He shrugged. It didn't matter.

DWHPDWHPDWHP

'Doctor?' Rose asked cautiously when she saw Dumbledore and Alistair come back into Dumbledore's office.

'I heard you've been worrying over nothing again, Rose Tyler' the Doctor replied. 'What we going to do with you, eh?'

'Where were you? You were ages' asked Rose.

'I just got caught up with an injured girl.' replied the Doctor. 'I'm here now. So who won?'

'What happened to her? Did you have to take her to the hospital wing?' asked Rose.

The Doctor realised Rose was quizzing him, but he couldn't work out why that was. He answered simply 'She had been hit by a curse from behind. Some other student thinking they were being funny no doubt. I wanted to take her to the hospital wing, and that's what held me up. I wanted to take her to the hospital so see for definite that she was all right, but she insisted she was fine and didn't need to go to the hospital. So after a while of trying to convincing her I insisted that if she wasn't going to go to the hospital wing then she at least had to let me check her over to check she was all right. Which I did, and she was fine' He smiled. 'So did Harry win?'

Rose shook her head. 'He came second. But he should've been last'

'Whyyyy?' The Doctor asked, and his tone convinced Rose it definitely was the Doctor, and nothing was wrong.

'He had to save Ron, right? Well he tried to save Hermione, and Fleur's sister as well' explained Rose. 'He almost didn't get himself out in time. When he did get out, the judges gave him extra points for trying to save others. So he's in second place'

'That's brilliant' The Doctor smiled. 'Well not brilliant that he almost wasn't up in time, but brilliant that he's doing so well'

'Yeah' agreed Rose.

DWHPDWHPDWHP

'Rose, let's go for a walk' said the Doctor, late that evening.

'Doctor, it's getting late, we shouldn't really go out now' replied Rose.

'Ooh come on Rose. It's beautiful out. There's a full moon and the night is young' said The Doctor 'And all the witches and wizards are tucked up in bed, so there's no scary things out. Come on'

Rose giggled. 'All right then' she agreed and let him lead her out. 'Be-beautiful?' She shivered. 'More like fr-freezing'

'Rose Tyler stop moaning' the Doctor told her.

'Ju-just because you don't feel the cold at all doesn't mean I don't' replied Rose. 'Even when it's snowing real snow you still act like it's warm'

'Uh, humans' The Doctor said.

'Uh, Time Lords' said Rose in the same tone. 'Where we going anyway'

'We're wondering around aimlessly' replied the Doctor.

'So we're just doing what you do best then?' said Rose, with a smile.

'Well…yeah' The Doctor said.

'You know it's weird you looking like that' said Rose after a moment in silence. 'I got use to you looking different after the regeneration because I got that it was still you. But this is just strange because it's not you. It's just your mind. What I see isn't you. It must be the same for you looking at me, though. Knowing what you're looking at isn't Rose Tyler, it's some woman who's image I've taken for a while'

'mmm' The Doctor replied non-committedly.

Rose looked at him. 'What you thinking about?' She asked.

'Nothing' he replied honestly, as his mind was still free of any troubles. He looked around, and saw Voldemort. He smiled slightly.

'Doctor, you returned' Voldemort said, coming out of the shadows. As soon as Rose saw him she froze, then she came to her senses and went to run. 'Hold her' Voldemort said before he even had the chance to move.

'Doctor' cried Rose helplessly. 'What are you doing? Let me go'


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: There's a line in this that was inspired by my friend Steph's review of the last chapter! She said: **__***snorts* superior Time Lord physology my arse, can't even fight the imperius curse. Which inspired Voldemort to say 'Oh all hail the great Time Lord so powerful he can't even fight off the Imperious Curse' thanks Steph. Lol! R&R everyone!**_

_**Chapter 26:**_

Rose struggled endlessly as the Doctor grabbed hold on here. It was useless, though, his grip on her arms was too tight. Voldemort was staring at her a look of victory playing on his face. She looked him in the eyes - she knew she looked scared but she also knew there was no way she was going out without a fight.

'What've you done to the Doctor?' she hissed

'Oh, Miss Tyler, I haven't done anything' replied Voldemort. 'The Doctor came to find me, he told me he realised it was on my side he belonged. Of course I needed proof and you standing here is the proof he meant it'

'You're lying' said Rose determinedly 'He'd never go back to you. _Never_' She knew that after everything he'd done to try and protect her there was no way he'd ever go back to Voldemort. He wasn't like Voldemort.

'Can you really say that, Rosie, when you're stood in front of me and the only thing stopping you from getting away is you precious Doctor holding you here?' Voldemort asked half rhetorically.

'Yes. I can' Rose said defiantly. 'You must have done something to him. Cursed him' a thought dawned on Rose. 'The Imperious Curse. You've used the Imperious Curse on him, haven't you?' Rose said. It was a statement not a question. 'You're controlling him. I should've known. The way he grabbed me when you told him to hold me' She looked at Voldemort. 'I knew he'd never go back to you' she spat.

Voldemort clapped him hands and said in a sarcastic tone with a sarcastic 'Oh well done. 10 out of 10. Top of the class Rosie' The usual cold dark look flashed onto his face. 'So you know what's happened, there's still nothing you can do about it' The more Voldemort spoke the more he reminded Rose of the Master. And she and the Doctor had been able to get passed the Master, they'd be able to get passed Voldemort. It just wouldn't be easy. 'Now, do I kill you straight away, or do I make you suffer first?'

Rose no longer felt hair draped around her shoulders and realised the polyjuice potion was wearing off. She was turning back into herself. She turned her head to the Doctor and regretted it instantly. He was back to looking like himself rather than Alistair Moody, but there was a cold, unloving, distant look in his eyes. She turned back to Voldemort quickly. 'Let him go. Right now' She knew she was in no position to be giving orders, but she didn't care. 'I don't care what you do to me. Just let the Doctor go'

'Aw sweet' Voldemort replied. 'I'm sorry no can do. Revenge time. Best served icy cold' He looked passed Rose to the Doctor. 'Bring her'

'"Her" has a name' replied Rose.

'Her should shut up' warned Voldemort.

As Voldemort started walking the Doctor pushed Rose along. She resisted but she knew it was pointless. Even if she did get out of the Doctor's grip what could you do? Answer was simple: Nothing.

'Her is going to be killed anyway, so isn't going to shut up' said Rose.

'Shut it!' Rose screamed. 'You haven't got a clue. You're all the same; you think that by twisting stuff that happened and making the Doctor look bad you can make yourself look better. But I know the truth, I've been with him long enough before and after you, I know him'

'What do you actually know about him though, huh, Rose?' asked Voldemort. 'Not a lot. He knows every detail about you. You don't even know his name'

'"A Rose by any other word would spell as sweet"' Rose quoted. 'He's the Doctor. His real name isn't important. Who he is here and now is what's important. And here and now he's the Doctor, and he's the most loving, caring and compassionate man you will ever meet. His life may be full of death but that's ok because he can't save everyone'

'Rosie, Rosie, Rose' said Voldemort patronisingly. 'You're so young, d'you realise that? You're still looking at life through rose-tinted glasses. Only seeing what you want to see, you accuse me of twisting the truth to make the Doctor look bad, but what's actually happening is _you _are twisting the truth to make him looking good. And really that's worse that what you say I'm doing'

'No' Rose replied. 'Because I don't need to twist the truth to make him look good. He _is _good'

Voldemort couldn't be bothered to waste him breath with this argument. 'Good and helpless' He said with a hint of sarcasm. 'Oh hail the great Time Lord so powerful he can't even fight off the Imperious Curse'

Rose opened her mouth to answer but before she got the chance to actually say anything Voldemort told the Doctor to shut her up, and he did so by putting a hand over her mouth. The hand that was still holding Rose and pushing her along loosened it's grip slightly. The Doctor was less hard pushing her along. Rose struggled in an attempt to move the Doctor's hand from over her mouth. She turned to face him, his eyes didn't look quite so distant, but it was obvious he was trying to make it look like Voldemort still had control of him. He shook his head very slightly at Rose, and she took it as a sign to stop struggled so much. She turned back to face the way they were walking, she was glad the Doctor was no longer being control but she wished she knew what he was planning.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27:**_

'Hold her there' Voldemort told the Doctor as he stopped outside a building. He drew out his wand and unlocked the door. 'Bring her in'

'No'

Voldemort swung to face the Doctor, who was now only holding Rose in a protective way. Before Voldemort had a chance to say anything, Rose said, with reverse sarcasm and a slight smugness 'Oh all hail the great Time Lord, so powerful he _can _fight off the Imperious Curse'

'Shut it, Rosie' Voldemort hissed so threateningly that Rose lost all her courage and stayed quiet. The Doctor tried to push her behind him for safety but she wouldn't let him. Voldemort stepped towards the Doctor. 'So you're out of my control. What are you going to do about it?'

'This' The Doctor replied and pushed Rose in the direction they had come in. 'Run' he told her.

Voldemort laughed cruelly. 'Is that all?' he asked.

Rose didn't run. She wasn't willing to leave the Doctor with Voldemort on his own.

'Doctor come on' she said desperately. The Doctor stepped away from Voldemort, still facing him. To the Doctor's surprise Voldemort didn't try to stop him. Quickly he walked backwards towards Rose. Once he reached her he turned to face her, grabbed her hand and ran.

'Oh I don't think so, Doctor' Voldemort called and appeared in front of them, causing them to skid to a halt. Before the Doctor has a chance to move her out of his reach, Voldemort grabbed Rose and pulled her away from the Doctor.

'Let her go' insisted the Doctor. 'She's never done anything to you. It's me you have the problem with. Let Rose go. I don't care what you do to me, but let Rose go'

'No' cried Rose.

'But, Doctor, your faithful Rosie wont leave without you. Will you Rosie?'

Rose didn't bother answering. Whether she answered or not wouldn't make a difference to the situation. She knew she was going to be killed. She wasn't afraid of death. But she knew if she was killed the Doctor would blame himself and never forgive himself. She struggled to try and loosen Voldemort's hold on her.

'Ooh feisty isn't she?' said Voldemort. 'Feisty but helpless' He pulled her along towards the building, knowing the Doctor would follow them. When he reached the building he threw Rose inside. As she landed on the floor the Doctor crouched down beside her.

'Are you all right?' He asked her.

She knew he meant was she hurt, and not was she all right in general. She nodded. 'I'm fine' she said and stood up. 'Are you?'

''I'm always...'

'I hate to break up this little chat, but there is the small matter of revenge' said Voldemort. 'Now Doctor, you reckon you're always all right. That is what you were going to say wasn't it?' The Doctor didn't reply, so Voldemort continued. 'Let's put that to the test shall we? Let's see if you're still "all right" when Rosie is dead'

As Voldemort raised his wand, The Doctor stood in front of Rose, so that the shot wouldn't hit her.

'Doctor, you are so predictable' Voldemort told him. 'laevus levus congelo' he said and the Doctor found himself being pulled to the left. Automatically he went to move back to where he was, but he couldn't move. He struggled and struggled but he was completely frozen. He couldn't even open his mouth to speak or close his eyes to blink.

'Now tell me, Rosie' said Voldemort walking around you. 'Are you scared?' Rose didn't answer. 'Of course you're scared. What are you scared of, Rosie?' After a pause he added. 'Come now, tell me what you're scared of'

Rose swung around to face him. 'I'm not scared of you' she spat. 'So don't think I am'

'So what_ are _you scared off?' insisted Voldemort. 'Right now what is causing the terrified look on that pretty face of yours?'

Rose didn't answer. She was scared for the Doctor. She couldn't explain what she was scared about. She was scared what her death would do to him. How he'd be effected. How he'd beat himself up about it. How he'd think it was his fault.

'Deep in tho-' started Voldemort.

'What've you done to the Doctor?' she asked. 'Why can't he do anything?'

Voldemort turned to the Doctor. 'Oh just a simple freezing spell' He replied. 'The Doctor is frozen to the spot. Can't even talk, can you Doctor?'

The Doctor didn't reply because he couldn't. However, if he could've he would've replied with something sarcastic. What, he was unsure of, and at that point in time it seemed completely unimportant. Rose was stood directly in front of Voldemort and there was nothing he could do but watch as Voldemort did whatever he wanted to her.

'You have beautiful hair' said Voldemort playing with a strand of Rose's short blonde hair.

'Yeah? Well you don't' replied Rose pulling around from him.

'You are proof that the Doctor's life is nothing but death, death, and more death'

'You're wrong' replied Rose, through gritted teeth.

'But you at you, Rosie' said Voldemort up and down. 'You're nothing special, just another human. Not even a witch, you're just another muggle and ye…'

'Just another muggle who's going to smack you one in a minute' interrupted Rose.

'You wouldn't' Voldemort told her. 'Anyway where was I?'

'Heading for the ground' Rose informed him and her fist met Voldemort's face with force. He staggered backwards slightly, and Rose smiled slightly. 'Just another muggle indeed'

'ROSE!' The Doctor tired desperately to scream a warning to her as he saw what was coming next before she did.

Voldemort regained his balance and headed towards Rose. With his right hand he grabbed his wand and with his left he pushed Rose against a wall, with the wand pressed against her neck. 'Don't mess with me, Rosie' He said threateningly. He moved the wand from near her neck and pointed it towards her legs. He called a curse that Rose didn't hear, but did feel. A sharp pain shot through both her legs and they suddenly felt so weak that she fell to the ground.

'No more heroics, Rose' The Doctor silently pleaded her to understand. 'It'll only make it worse' He thought. Right then he would've given anything to have been able to speak and tell Rose that.

Luckily Rose was smart enough to realise this herself. The pain in her legs lessened very slightly, very slowly.

'Get up' hissed Voldemort before the pain had lessened much.

Rose tried to but fell back down again.

'I said _get up'_ Voldemort repeated and pulled her up. She leaned against the wall to try and take some of the pressure of standing off her lefts.

'Are you scared of me yet, Rosie?' asked Voldemort and Rose was wise enough not to answer. She wasn't afraid of him. The worst he could do was kill her, and she wasn't afraid of death. She'd been willing to die when she'd come back for the Doctor. She wasn't afraid of death then and she most certainly wasn't now.

When he saw he wasn't going to get an answer Voldemort raised his wand to Rose, who didn't even tense slightly.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28:**_

Voldemort lowered the wand slightly, 'Rosie, answer one more question for me. Just to stop me from wondering, you know before I kill you' he paused and looked from Rose to the Doctor and back again. 'Do you want to die?'

'What?' Rose was so shocked by the question she couldn't help but exclaim.

'Well you're just stood there, looking at the wand that will kill you, knowing the person holding it isn't a coward' Voldemort shot a look at the Doctor as he said the word "coward" 'and isn't afraid to kill without a second thought, and yet you've been sarcastic and unafraid, and even provoking me at times. It's as though you actually _want _to die'

'You are out of your mind' Rose replied. 'You get off on killing people and terrorising the people you don't kill. You want them to be pleading you not to kill them or at least spare their family' Rose smiled slightly, and the smile soon before a slight laughter as if she was high. 'But I'm not like that. I'm not scared of death and the worse you can do is kill me. So I'm not scared of you, because there's nothing to be scared of. Yeah I know you will kill me, but I've completely thrown you by not being scared. You've spent ages trying to figure me out before you killed me, and even when you thought you had it you were wrong. Completely wrong. No I don't want to die, I'm just not afraid of dying. Ther-'

'Shut up, Rosie' said Voldemort as though he was bored. He raised the wand to Rose again 'Ava-'

At that moment Dumbledore burst through the door, must t the relief of both Rose and the Doctor.

*15 minutes earlier*

'_Dumbledore' Two Ravenclaw boys called frantically as they ran up to him. As they reached Dumbledore they both hurried to explain what he problem was._

'_Boys, boys' Dumbledore stopped them. 'Now one at a time and slow down'_

_The boys looked a each other then back to Dumbledore. One of them spoke at an understandable speed 'He--He's kidnapped Professor Moody'_

'_Who has?' asked Dumbledore_

'_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' The boy replied. 'H-he had us tell Professor Moody there was an injured girl we couldn't get to. H-he said he wanted Professor Moody's help to get to H-Harry Potter'_

'_But it's not Moody he got' Dumbledore muttered under his breath._

'_Sir?' asked the boys._

_Dumbledore realised the boys had heard him but he just shook it off. 'You were right to tell me' he told the boys. 'Now where is he, do you know?'_

_They gave Dumbledore directions to where Voldemort had approached them. As soon as they were finished Dumbledore went to hurry off, but the second boy stopped him._

'_Sir, are we in trouble?'_

'_Whatever for?' asked Dumbledore/_

'_For telling Professor Moody to go there, knowing it was a trap' the second boy replied._

'_No, of course not' said Dumbledore and hurried off._

*present time*

'Well, well, well, Albus Dumbledore' said Voldemort turning his want to face him instead. Dumbledore remembered something the Doctor had told her when she was in the mirror.

'Don't kill him' she told Dumbledore. 'If you kill him it'll mess up time completely. Creating a paradox or something'

Dumbledore nodded to show he understood this, Both he and Voldemort called a curse at the same time, and the curses met between the two wants. After a moment hovering in the middle Dumbledore was proved the more powerful and Voldemort was thrown backwards. He fell against a wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

Rose looked from him to Dumbledore, who told her 'He's not dead. Now' He waved his wand towards the Doctor, who was then able to move again. 'We need to get out of here'

The Doctor blinked a few times, then threw his arms around Rose, just for a moment, then held her hand and they followed Dumbledore out of the building and back towards Hogwarts.

As they ran out of the building a small grey rat scurried in.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29:**_

Dumbledore stopped them when they were closer to Hogwarts, but still at a distance so that there was nobody around. He passed them a flask each. 'Polyjuice potion. Just enough to last until you reach Hogwarts, and the TARDIS. I suggest you get out of here _now' _

'Yes' agreed the Doctor 'Time to let Time take back control'

Him and Rose both drunk down the Polyjuice potion quickly. For Rose it was only the second time she'd had to feel the changes happening and she was glad it was the last time. Her hair lengthened again, and Andrea's glasses appeared on her again. The Doctor also wasn't used to the change even though he'd been through 9 regenerations and this change twice before.

'Uuuugghhhh' They both moaned once they'd drunk it and changed.

'Come on' Dumbledore couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of all the problems at the moment the Doctor and Rose where moaning about the taste of the Polyjuice potion.

They followed Dumbledore back into Hogwarts, and automatically went to where the TARDIS was hidden. 'Thank you, Dumbledore' The Doctor said just before they walked in. 'Let's hope if we meet again it'll be under more pleasant circumstances.'

'Yes, hopefully' replied Dumbledore. 'Goodbye Doctor, Rose'

'Bye' they both said and went into the TARDIS.

DWHPDWHPDWHP

'M-M-Master' Wormtail's voice stuttered endlessly.

Voldemort stood back up. 'Curse that Doctor' he muttered.

'Sh-shall I g-go after him M-Master?' asked Wormtail.

'No, forget him now.' replied Voldemort. 'There's another matter I need to deal with'

'W-what m-matter M-Master?' asked Wormtail.

'Harry Potter' replied Voldemort. 'Rose Tyler may not have died today, but Harry Potter will die before the week is out'

'How M-Master?' Wormtail asked, unsure how Voldemort could get to Harry Potter.

'The Triwizard Tournament, that's how' replied Voldemort. 'The cup is going to be a port-key. Bring Harry Potter to the graveyard, where I'll finish with him once and for all'

'W-what if Harry Po-Potter doesn't w-win M-Master'

Voldemort stared at Wormtail, with a look so cold Wormtail found himself automatically back away slightly. 'Of course Potter will win' was all Voldemort said.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: No offence is meant to any Americans in the line 'I don't want to live with the Yanks'_

_**Chapter 30:**_

'Doctor?' Rose looked over at him worriedly. He was staring into the blank space of the TARDIS looking lost. 'Are you…' She stopped herself knowing what he would say if she asked if he was all right. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' replied the Doctor. His voice matched his face, distant, lost.

'Doctor, I know you better than that' Rose told him. 'What's wrong?'

'He was right' said the Doctor.

Rose knew 'he' meant Voldemort, but she wasn't sure what the Doctor meant he was right about. Whatever it was she knew he was wrong. 'No he wasn't' she said softly but insistently.

'We was' replied the Doctor. 'He said my life was full of death and destruction, and he was right. Everywhere we go I put you in danger. Today if Dumbledore hadn't come you would've been killed. Because of me you were seconds away from death'

'No, because of Voldemort, not because of you' said Rose.

'Yeah, but if Voldemort hadn't wanted revenge from me then you wouldn't've been in that danger' the Doctor said. 'I put you in that danger. I was the one who got you there to him'

'You were under the Imperious Curse, you didn't know what you were doing. It wasn't your fault, Doctor'

'I should've fought it off. I said I'd do anything to protect you, and I just led you to him.' answered the Doctor. 'I was too late in fighting it off. And too _stupid _to think of a way to get us away from there. You were a mouse in front of a lion and it was my fault'

Rose tried to lighten the feeling by laughing slightly and saying 'oi, I'm not a mouse' but it didn't work.

'You know what I mean Rose. You were helpless and defenceless against a known and ruthless killer, because of me'

'Doctor' Rose was now stood directly in front of him. He avoided eyes contact. 'Look at me Doctor' he still wouldn't. '_Doctor'_ He looked down and met her eyes. 'I'm alive. I'm fine. And it wasn't your fault'

'But it was' insisted the Doctor.

'No, it wasn't' Rose repeated. 'You did everything you could to protect me. You only let me out of the mirror because I made you feel so bad about me being in there. So it was my own choice to come out. And the only person to blame in what happened is Voldemort. He's a bitter, twisted killer. He's the one to blame not me'

'you could've been killed' the Doctor whispered.

Rose tried to put her arms around the Doctor but he pulled away slightly.

'I don't deserve you, Rose' he whispered. 'I-I think you should leave me

Rose stared at him. 'No-bloody-way'

'It would be best for you' said the Doctor. 'You wouldn't be put in danger daily if you stayed in London'

'I have nothing in London' replied Rose. 'Nothing at all. My own flat would've been rented out or sold on to other by now. My friends will all think I'm dead. I can't just reappear there.'

'Not London then, some other city. Country even. What about America?' suggested the Doctor.

'I don't want to live with the Yanks' Rose insisted. 'I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. I'm in this for the long run. Through thick and thin. We're here together, we'll stay together.'

'It's not safe' insisted the Doctor.

'And yet here I am, alive and kicking' replied Rose. 'I'm completely fine. Voldemort is just another villain we've got passed, a little knocked but otherwise completely fine. I am _never leaving you' _Rose smiled slightly. 'And anyway, if I leave who's going to look after you'

'I can look after myself' replied the Doctor. 'I have done for hundreds of years'

'Do you want me to go?' Rose asked, worried what the answer was going to be.

'I want you to be safe' said the Doctor, not answering the question.

'That's not an answer' Rose told him. 'Do you want to be alone?'

'Of course not' snapped the Doctor. He put his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes. 'I'm sorry' he whispered. 'No, Rose, I don't want to be alone. I just don't know what to do. I want you to be safe, and it doesn't feel like you're safe with me'

'Well I feel safe. I feel safer with you than I would do on my own' replied Rose. 'Don't make me go, you'd just leave us both lonely, and heartbroken'

The Doctor nodded slightly. 'Sorry'

'Don't be' Rose said, and this time when she hugged him he didn't pull away, but instead held her close.


	31. Chapter 31

-1_A/N: The last chapter was going to be the _last _chapter, but then I realised I should write a chapter proving time had righting itself. So yeah it's short rubbish and pointless, but also necessary. Please R&R:_

Chapter 31:

Time put itself straight again once the Doctor and Rose left Hogwarts. Harry participated in the third task, which was a maze and the first to reach the cup was the winner. Harry and Cedric had found the cup and touched it at the same time. They found themselves transported to a graveyard, where they came face to face with Voldemort. Cedric was killed on the spot but Voldemort had insisted on duelling with Harry. Harry proved powerful enough to hold Voldemort off, and after seeing a vision of his parents telling him to let go and of Cedric telling him to take his body back Harry ran back to the up and he was transported - along with Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore appeared to be the only one who believe Harry when he said Voldemort was returning. Then he had spoken to his friends about it and they believed him. All three of them had the same thought _would they ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts. _And they all knew the answer; no.


End file.
